


Synchronous

by sophiria



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alice in Wonderland References, Angst and Feels, Angst and Porn, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Captain America Steve Rogers, Captain America x Reader x Captain Hydra, Comic Book Science, Counter-Earth, Dark Romance, Dark Steve Rogers, Doppelganger, Dubious Consent, Emotions, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Feels, Hydra Steve Rogers, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Interplanetary Travel, Jealous Steve Rogers, Magic, Mindfuck, Morally Grey Reader, Mystery, Mythology References, Porn With Plot, Possessive Steve Rogers, Protective Steve Rogers, Reader-Insert, References to Awake (TV), References to Fringe (TV), Smut, Steve Rogers Feels, glimpses of the Multiverse, not everything is as it seems, post-Endgame AU, twists and turns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 19
Words: 31,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24111898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophiria/pseuds/sophiria
Summary: In which you learn that there's more than one of everything — or almost.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 693
Kudos: 742





	1. I’ll Be Seeing You

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for this chapter: angst, mentions of blood, manhandling

The black, velvety gala dress felt too tight, adding to your already growing discomfort.

You closed your eyes and breathed in. Steve's constant and heated gaze was still your first source of trouble. In the past, you would have been over the moon to receive such attention from your now-former best friend, the man you were hopelessly in love with for years. Now, however, it was just making you anxious and confused.

You did not understand why ever since he came back, Steve was devoting his silent attention to you, when you knew for a fact that he was looking forward to going back to the past once again.

You decided to hold his gaze for a few seconds, catching him ogling your dress. His gaze darkened, and you sighed while shaking your head. You were either seeing things or something was going on, and you did not know which one of the two was better.

Taking advantage of the small crowd gathering around him, you decided it was time for a change of air, and the garden of the Compound looked like a good idea. You stepped outside and started wandering among the trees and weeds, eventually stopping under a pergola.

You hated how your friendship soured, but you couldn't help your hostility towards him ever since he went and came back. And even more so, you hated how one-sided your sentiments seemed to be, now more than ever. Still, a nagging little voice in the back of your head told you that Steve felt something for you along the way, but was never able to let go of the life that could have been.

"You are missing out on a surprisingly great party," Steve said, your head snapping towards him. "They are playing your favourite right now, Vera Lynn." 

You huffed, taking a moment to admire how good he looked, dressed in an elegant black suit, golden hair slicked back, and a smooth jawline you once would have liked to run your hands over. "Aren't you supposed to go back already? The reason Fury called for your assistance has been taken care of." You grumbled.

Steve narrowed his eyes at you. "Are you that impatient to send me away?" He took a long step and closed the distance between your bodies. "I thought you wanted me here," he reasoned.

You exhaled. "I'd like to have my best friend back, but I can't have that, can't I?" You said as you crossed your arms over your chest.

His right hand went to your cheek, angling your face towards his own. "You know how much I care about you. But I can't give you what you want," he whispered, and you felt tears pricking your eyes. "You know that I need to live the life that I lost."

You closed your eyes, trying to hold back your tears. "You don't -"

The sudden alarm of the Compound went off, pulling you both away from the moment. 

"Stay here. Don't move," Steve ordered and then ran inside.

In a matter of seconds, you saw tear gas seeping out of the interior of the Compound. You started to feel dizzy as the fumes of the chemical weapon slowly invaded your lungs. You began to stumble back, suddenly falling towards the concrete ground. You tried to mitigate the fall with your hands and elbows, but it was useless. You cracked your head on the ground as you came into contact with the icy cold foundations, your dizziness making it impossible for you to keep your head up.

* * *

You had no idea how much time passed when you caught a whiff of the coppery smell of blood in the air and shifted uncomfortably.

"Ah, she's awake." 

You froze at the voice, one you had not heard in a long time. 

Opening your eyes, the first thing you saw was a metallic, silver armour with light blue repulsors.

But his face... _it couldn't be._

"Tony?" You breathed. "How are you here? Where's Steve? What's going on?"

He smirked at you, his eyes glowing light blue. "Oh, don't worry, my dear. Steven is coming, and everything is going to be alright." One of his hands touched your jawline. "Who do you think I am?" He asked you, and your brows furrowed. 

"You are Tony Stark, Iron Man," you answered.

He grinned at you. "My name's Anthony Stark, and everybody knows me as Superior Iron Man." 

_What? What the hell was going on?_

"You must be confused right now, but I promise you, soon, everything will make sense," he said, watching as your eyes widened. 

_Were you hallucinating?_

You had no idea what to think; this wasn't making any sense. You saw Tony die after saving the Universe, a year ago. 

_Had you inhaled some sort of weird hallucinogen?_

"Don't overwhelm her, Shellhead."

_Wait..._

"Steve?!" You squeaked, head snapping towards the unmistakable voice.

Blood splatters covered half of his face, and red droplets covered strands of his blond hair. The Captain's stealth suit was utterly black, save for some red seams.

_Weird_ , you thought.

When he crouched down next to your body, you started to realize that something was indeed wrong. His eyes were icier, and his gaze wild. You never saw such a savage look in his eyes, no matter how grim the situation was. 

You swallowed slowly. "Steve?" You tried again.

He chuckled, a gloved hand touching your cheek. "I finally found you, my sweet little one," he cooed. "I can finally bring you to your new home."

Your lips parted, but you couldn't find the words.

"I think she's even more confused now," Tony said, speaking again. "Perhaps it's best we explain a couple of things to her."

Steve smirked and then shook his head, his penetrating gaze probing you once again. "Not yet. She's too anxious." 

You heard Tony sigh, mumble an "Okay, Winghead," and then step away.

A sudden burst of adrenaline allowed you to get up, getting away from Steve's touch. You assumed a fighting stance, the same one that Natasha Romanoff once taught you.

Steve cocked a brow in surprise and then grinned. "A little fighter, I see. I like it. I knew you'd be perfect." He praised and then took a step towards you.

"Don't come any closer," you warned, "You're not Steve. Where is he? What have you done to him and my friends?"

He stopped and gritted his teeth. "I'm Captain Steven Grant Rogers," he growled, his imposing figure looking even broader. "And you are coming with me, whether you like it or not." He barked and then searched for something in his back pocket. 

"I can't let you get away from me. Not again." He muttered.

Without a second thought, you turned around and started running. You could hear Steve - _your Steve_ \- calling out for you, but it was difficult to see anything from afar.

You didn't take more than ten steps before Steven grabbed you, his arms caging you in a chokehold. "Do not struggle, or I will start killing your so-called friends," he threatened, applying pressure on your windpipe.

"Steven, please," you begged between ragged breaths. "If you really are Steven Grant Rogers, let me go."

"Let her go!" Your Steve shouted as he was fighting off at least a dozen goons. "Let her go, Rogers!"

You felt him shake his head, his chin resting on the crown of your head.

"Never." He spat.

The last thing you saw was your Steve's panicked expression, and then, a sharp sting in your neck knocked you out.


	2. Over There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you learn that there's more than one of everything, or almost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for this chapter: extremely dubious consent/noncon elements, emotional hurt/angst, choking/manhandling

As you opened your eyes, the first thing you saw was a pristine and polished ceiling illuminated by a streak of bright orange-yellow light.

Your eyes started to wander around the room, studying your surroundings warily. The large bed you were resting on was standing at the centre of a big, minimalist round room. Everything, from the couch to a chair and a writing desk, was white and futuristic.

What truly caught your attention, however, was the dazzling light seeping through the gap of the curtains that covered what you assumed were floor-to-ceiling windows offering a breathtaking view. 

_Or at least, you hoped they were offering that._

You realized that you still wore your gala dress and got out of bed. Your bare feet touched the cold marble floor, and you noticed that your shoes where nowhere to be found.

You slowly approached the curtains and carefully touched one of them with shaky hands. They automatically opened, revealing a 360-degree view of New York City. 

Your eyes widened, and your jaw went slack. Instead of the skyline that you were used to, a different view greeted you.

The Twin Towers were still standing, and the sky was full of rigid airships that you knew as Zeppelin. 

_How was it possible?_

"Ah," an amused voice broke the silence. "Are you enjoying the view, little one?" Your head snapped towards the sound, and you saw Steven standing next to a door that wasn't there before, his Herculean body hugged by the same all-black stealth suit with red seams.

You bit your bottom lip and crossed your arms over your chest. "Where am I?"

He smirked and took a step closer to you. "Where do you think you are?"

You rubbed your clammy palms over your dress, catching his dark gaze cruising your figure. "Is this a different timeline? Or a different universe? And why did you kidnap me?" You couldn't help but ramble, anxiety taking over as the memories of what happened around your abduction swam through your head. 

"How eager," he chuckled. "No, little one, this isn't a different timeline or a different universe," he continued. "This is a different Earth."

Your brows furrowed in confusion. "Isn't a different Earth from a different timeline or a different universe?"

"No," he emphasized, taking another step closer to you. "It's simply another Earth, on the other side of the Sun."

You squinted at him. "What?" You breathed.

"This is the Counter-Earth," he answered. "Another planet, hidden from your own."

You slammed your eyes shut and shook your head. "No. No, this is not possible," you whispered. "There can't be another planet on the other side of the Sun, let alone another Earth. We would have known." You babbled, more to yourself than him.

Steven stopped dead in his tracks and rolled his eyes. "Of course," he scoffed, "just like you knew how to stop Thanos the first time, or how you knew Steve was going to go back to the past," he mocked. "Am I right, little one?"

You started pacing around the room. "I'm not playing this game," you hissed. "I have no idea what you are talking about," you lied.

He threw his head back as he laughed. "I can see why _he_ kept you around," he told you. "You are not able to lie well to any version of Steve Rogers."

You stopped pacing and clasped your hands together. "Why am I here? Tell me," you pressed.

Steven sat down at the edges of the bed. "Because I wanted you to be here," he stated.

You sighed, brows knitting in a frown. "Who am I on this Earth? Did you know me?" You asked as he watched you with an amused expression.

"You see, this planet is a near-duplicate of yours, which means that there are variables. You are one of them, and you don't exist on this Earth." 

You stared at him, bewildered. "Then how do you know me? And why did you take me?"

He licked his lips. "Because I observed you," he declared. "And because your Steve Rogers is a fool who has no idea about what to do with you."

You looked away. "I don't believe you. There must be something else going on," you mumbled.

He grinned. "Aren't you going to ask me how I observed you?"

You sighed and decided to indulge him for a moment. "How did you observe me?"

He stood up, and with a long step, he closed the distance between your bodies. "We have windows that can warp and breach the fabric of reality," he said, running his knuckles down on your cheek. "And I could not help but be drawn to the figure following my Earth-one's doppelganger everywhere," he whispered.

"So you spied me and invaded my privacy," you hissed, feeling bold despite the circumstances. "Not very Steve Rogers like."

His hand stopped on your cheek, then suddenly grabbed your jaw. "Stupid little girl, do not disrespect me," he growled, angry gaze slicing through you. "Your weak, past-obsessed Steve is not here," he spat as you felt his free hand grasping your hip in a painful hold. "There's only me, and you are going to respect your Captain, or I will throw you in a cell and leave you there until you do," he threatened.

You trembled in his hold, looking at him wide-eyed. "Please, Steven," you pleaded. "Take me back to my Earth. I don't belong here. I don't want this." 

He narrowed his eyes at you. "You don't want this?" He fumed, his hand moving from your jaw to your neck, squeezing it. "Yes, you do," he barked. "I saw how you looked at him," he continued as you began to struggle for air. "He doesn't care about you, little girl," he spat. "I know how he thinks. Your Steve is me. He just strung you along. He still does. He didn't want to be alone, and you were there." He lifted you by the neck, your toes barely touching the cold ground. "Your friendship was accessible to him. Do you think he thought about you when you weren't there with him?" He taunted, face flushed. "When he jerked himself off, he pictured Peggy Carter, not you. And when he thought about a future and a family, he thought about her too. She's the woman he loves and wants to marry, not you." 

You shuddered and felt the tears prickling your eyes from the lack of air and the humiliation. You never experienced such a degrading moment, and hearing those words in Steve's voice made everything worse. 

"Steven," you choked out. "It hurts." Your hands shakily grasped at his wrists. 

He slammed his eyes shut and stopped his assault, letting your body fall to the ground.

Your head was pounding, and as you struggled for air, you felt his hand touching your face. 

You shrank back in fear, not looking at him. "No, please, don't." You croaked.

He clenched his jaw and bowed his head. "I shouldn't have lost control," he grumbled as he took your face in his hands, feeling you shiver. "I will make it better."

He picked you up in his arms and placed you supine on the bed. 

"Turn around," he commanded as he undressed.

Disoriented and distressed, your gaze flickered, but you didn't move a muscle.

"Fine." He hissed and took you by your hips, flipping you on your stomach. 

"This beautiful dress is coming off," he said as he ripped it apart. "You will not need it."

You felt his big hands mushing your bottom cheeks. "Steven, don't..." you whispered into the pillow, burying your face in it.

"No. No more 'Steven don't, little one," he snarled as he tore apart your black cotton underwear. 

You gasped as you felt his broad chest press onto your back. "You're going to take what I give you," he whispered in your ear. "Because I know you, and I know what's best for you." 

He parted your legs, and his right hand found your clit, flicking it. You whined as you felt the pressure building. Steven rubbed his length on your bottom, smearing his precum on it, and then slipped two fingers inside your pussy, teasing your walls. You bit back a moan, swallowing hard. You were embarrassed at how wet you were, and you were sure he could sense that you were desperately trying to withhold your impending orgasm.

His lips brushed your ear. "Come for me, now," he commanded.

You tensed and came on his fingers, your body shaking under his as you drowned in pleasure. 

"That's it," he purred.

You quivered and arched your hips as you felt his fingers on your sweet spot once again. "No, I can't," you panted. "I need a moment, Steven, please."

He slapped your ass with his free hand and grabbed your neck from underneath you, clutching your body to his. 

"Yes, you can," he husked as he rubbed your clit in a circular motion. "You have to be ready to take me." 

You trembled at his words, and you felt your body tensing once again. "Oh god," you moaned and arched your back as you orgasmed. Your brain short-circuited, and you had no idea how many seconds or minutes passed when you felt Steven flipping your body once again.

He pressed his chest over yours, his elbows on each side of your head. You squinted at him and then glanced sideways.

"No," he grunted. "Look at me," he ordered, and you shook your head. He grabbed your jaw and angled it towards his face, then slipped his tongue in your mouth and kissed you hungrily. He shoved a knee between your thighs, and you gasped as you felt him stroking your pussy. "You are ready now," he muttered.

"Steven," you rasped, trying to push him away and create some distance between your flaming hot bodies.

He slapped your hands away and sank his cock into you, feeling your tight walls squeezing him. You cried out and arched your back. "Yes," he groaned and started pounding his hips. 

You started sobbing as pain and pleasure blended into one. He pulled your hair and kissed you roughly as he kept slamming into you. You shuddered and moaned as he found your g-spot, angling his hips towards it. 

"There it is," he smirked and increased his pace.

Your breath hitched as you felt the pad of his fingers rub your clit, and you jerked under him, coming hard on his cock.

Steven pulled your hips down harder and fucked you through the aftershocks of the orgasm, chasing his own. You whimpered as you felt him coming inside you, his seed coating your walls. 

He collapsed on top of you and buried his face into your neck.

Your limbs felt heavy as you laid under him. Tears stained your face as you felt overwhelmed by the new pieces of information and guilty for succumbing to the pleasure brought by the brutish man that looked like your Steve.

"You need to sleep now," he rumbled, voice muffled by your skin. You hiccupped as you tried to answer. Steven took your face in his hands, his gaze finding yours. "You are mine now. Do you understand that?" He asked you, his tone deep and sounding like _his_.

You swallowed slowly, feeling dizzy. "I understand." You whispered, your body shivering under him.

His penetrating gaze searched your face. "Good," he purred lowly. "Rest now."

A few minutes after he got out of bed, you drifted off to sleep.

* * *

You woke up feeling adrift, though weirdly rested and warm, cocooned in a big duvet. In Steven's place, a breakfast tray was waiting for you. You were starving and parched, and could not help but eat a good number of baked goods and drink all the water while also sipping some coffee and orange juice.

Once satisfied, you decided to explore your surroundings once again, trying not to think about the night before as you covered your naked body with the bedsheets. 

Everything was too much, from the abduction to the reveal of another Earth and Steven's words.

You carefully approached the door you saw appearing behind him yesterday, and you could not help but notice that it looked more and more like a wardrobe closet. 

_Could it be?_

You assumed that you could have opened it by touch just like you did with the curtains, and so you went for it.

Inside of it and hanging from a silver hook, an all-red stealth suit with the black Hydra symbol in place of the silver star you remembered.


	3. Concentrate and Ask Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look here and there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for the chapter: extremely dubcon intercourse, masturbation.

"It's been 36 hours since they took her," Fury said, arms crossed behind his back, a faraway look in his eyes as he looked out the window. "Since _he_ took her."

"I know," Steve whispered, thinking about _the other him_ that took you away. "Tell me Danvers and Strange have something."

"It's how we suspected," Fury began. "There is another Earth, nearly identical to ours. And it's invisible to our eye."

Steve sighed as he crossed his arms over his chest. "How is that even possible?" He questioned.

Fury turned around and anchored his gaze to the Captain. He noticed that he wore the same black sweater for the past 24 hours, hints of stubble appearing on his jaw. His always perfectly coiffed hair now all dishevelled.

"The Counter-Earth is protected by powerful spells and with quite advanced technology. They didn't want us to know about them."

Steve stood up abruptly. "Clearly," he said sharply, starting to pace around Fury's office. "And now they have her. Another version of _me_ has her."

Fury narrowed his eyes at him. "Yes, he does," he answered carefully. "But that man is you," he continued. "Would you ever do something unwise to her?"

Steve snapped his head towards Nick Fury. "What?" He breathed. "Are you seriously asking me that? She's one of my closest friends."

Fury narrowed his eyes at Steve. "I know that," he clarified. "But that's not what I asked."

Steve stopped pacing and shot him a glare. "I don't understand what you are implying, Nick," he protested, clenching his fist. "I would never do anything to hurt her."

Fury tilted his head, studying Steve with piercing scrutiny. "I was not implying intentional harm, Steve," he offered. "But seeing the savagery of your _counterpart_ , it's normal for me to ask you that."

Steve gulped, a flush creeping up his neck. "Right," he answered, the muscles of his face tightening.

Fury studied him with an undecipherable expression on his face. After a few moments of uncomfortable silence, he opened a drawer and took out a leather-bound diary, dropping it unceremoniously on the desk. 

"I think you and I both know what's inside of this, Steve." 

Steve's body stiffened at the remark, the tip of his ears turning red.

"It's just a sketchbook," he said quickly. "A private one," he clarified.

Fury raised an eyebrow. "When someone gets abducted, everything about that person becomes public knowledge; you know that," he pointed out.

Steve's brows bumped together in a scowl. "That's private property, Nick," he objected. "It's mine, and it doesn't concern the investigation."

Fury sighed. "I'm talking to you as a friend, Steve," he assured. "But I'm looking out for _her_ as well."

Steve inhaled a deep breath and blew out slowly. "So am I, Nick," he grumbled. "So am I."

* * *

You gaped at the sight, clutching the bedsheets to your chest.

_Hydra? Was this Steve Captain Hydra?_

"It's a nice suit, isn't it?"

You jumped at the voice, turning towards the source of the sound, your heart hammering in your chest. 

Steven was standing only a few feet away, wearing just a pair of black boxer briefs. He waggled an eyebrow and smirked. 

"I forgot to mention some details," he said, licking his lips. "Hydra took me in a long time ago, not Shield," he clarified.

You pressed your lips together as you wrapped your arms around yourself. "I can see that," you whispered. "And you came here with Tony," you continued, narrowing your eyes. "Is he Hydra as well here?"

Steven chuckled. "No, he's not. As he told you, he's Superior Iron Man," he said. "Anthony is a colleague and a friend."

"Ok," you chewed on, your eyes wandering around the room. "Why join Hydra? I don't understand, I mean..." you trailed off.

Steven grinned and then sat on the bed. "Come here, and I will tell you," he told you as he rubbed his hands together.

You sighed, reluctantly moving towards him while trying to hold his gaze.

"Sit on my thigh," he directed.

You skidded to an abrupt halt. "Seriously?" You squeaked, clasping your wrists behind your back.

He eyed you boldly. "Yes, _now_ ," he enunciated as he patted his thighs.

Sensing your reluctance, he stood up for a moment. His hands clasped your hips and manoeuvred you to sit on his thigh. 

Steven's eyes flashed with lust. "Now, where were we?" He asked, his gaze focusing on your lips.

You bit your lip. "Hydra," you grimaced.

He hummed. "I will tell you everything, but first I need you to do something for me."

You frowned at him. "What?" You asked, your voice barely a whisper.

He cooked his head to the left, a small smile dangling on the corner of his lips. "Use my thigh to pleasure yourself," he purred.

You stared at him open-mouthed. "You can't be serious," you breathed, skin prickling at his words.

His gaze dipped to his thigh and then back to your face. "I am." His tone was playful, but his icy stare and tight grip on your hips left no room for argument.

You glanced away and sighed as you slowly started to grind your pussy over Steven's leg, goosebumps rising on your skin. 

He grasped your chin, tilting it up, and shoved his other hand between your legs, his fingers slowly rubbing your clit.

You shivered and arched your hips. "Why are you doing this?" You gasped, biting back a small moan.

He smirked. "I told you that you are mine," he husked, a hand moving from your hips to your neck, squeezing it lightly.

"No, Steven," you rasped, the pressure on your sweet spot and windpipe making you dizzy with fear and arousal.

His lips found yours. "Come for me," he whispered in your mouth, swirling his tongue around yours as he applied pressure on your clit, his fingers rubbing it in circles. 

You clenched around his thigh, breath hitching as you came, shuddering in his hold.

"That's it," he muttered as you buried your face in his neck, embarrassed at how easy it was to surrender yourself to the pleasure he brought to you.

Steven curled an arm around your waist and abruptly stood up. He yanked the sheets off of your body and pressed you up against the wall. 

"As much as I find your curiosity to be adorable, I don't want you to question me, little girl," he grunted, his chest pressing on yours as he swiftly hooked your legs around his waist and tore apart his boxers. 

Your nails dug into his chest. "Steven, please. Just tell me what I'm truly doing here," you whimpered, feeling the tip of his cock teasing your folds.

He pinned your wrists over your head and buried himself inside you with a snap of his hips. "I already told you that you are here because I want you to be here," he growled, pounding harder into you. 

Your knees buckled as you made a strangled noise. Steven grabbed your throat with his free hand and pressed your foreheads together. 

"And you will know the rest when I want you to know it."

You trembled as he found your g-spot, angling his hips towards it. You felt him losing rhythm as the climax approached, and you orgasmed as he came inside you.

Heavy breaths filled the room as you struggled to catch yours. Steven inhaled sharply and began to ghost over your neck skin with his mouth. He then took your face in his hands, and his deep, heated gaze found your glazed one. "Your body is already mine, little one, and your mind will be too, soon enough."

* * *

You woke up at sunset, Steven's breath tickling your ear as he spooned you. You could see that you weren't in the same bed anymore, the sheets around you of a light indigo blue colour instead of the white you remembered.

"I brought you to my room," he rasped, caressing your stomach. "In a while, I'll have to tend to a debrief. You will eat what they'll bring to you and then read what I'll get delivered to you."

You gulped over the sudden knot in your throat. "Read?"

You felt Steven smiling on your skin. "Basic information about my Earth. I want you to be prepared for when I take you out to meet the others," he explained, nuzzling your neck.

Conflict tumbled in your belly at the surreal but domestic picture he conjured, and guilty gnawed at your gut because of your inability to adequately fight back. 

_Was it because this is what you always wanted to have with Steve?_

You shook your head to yourself and covered your face with your hands. 

_This man wasn't your Steve. And he was a member of Hydra._

"No. No, no no, none of that little one," Steven huffed, prying your hands away from your face as a heavy sigh left your lips.

He tilted your head towards him and stared fixedly at you. "I don't want you to get lost in your head. Do you understand?"

You swallowed slowly and gave him a hesitating nod. 

He leaned forward and paused, your lips barely touching. "I'll see you after dinner, honey."

* * *

After the meeting with Fury, Steve went straight to your room. 

He sat on your bed and began to stare into space, grinding his teeth as the images of his _unworthy_ counterpart filled his mind, his knuckles turning white at how hard he was gripping the leather-bound diary.

He absentmindedly opened it and started running his fingers over the drawing ink. 

_You had no idea what he drew._

He unbuckled his belt with his right hand and slipped it inside his grey boxers.

He grabbed his cock and started with long, slow strokes. He imagined your mouth around him, your tongue swirling around his length, deep throating him. He sped up as he felt himself nearing the climax, moaning your name as he pulsed in his hand.

He immediately went to the bathroom and caught a glimpse of his haggard appearance in the mirror. Beads of sweats popped out of his forehead, and his lips pursed like he'd been chewing on a lemon peel. 

"Dammit," he muttered as he shook his head to himself. He picked up some toilet paper and cleaned himself up.

He squeezed his eyes shut and drummed his fingers on the sink.

_He missed your face, and he missed your voice._

Steve knew how you felt about him and could not bear the idea of _another him_ getting his hands on you.

He had to come and get you, guidelines for interplanetary travel be damned.


	4. Forced Perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One step forward, one step back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: extremely dubcon/noncon elements, emotional manipulation

Steven left you alone for hours, giving you a reprieve and time to think without his domineering presence studying your every move. You were grateful that he had left you a grey tracksuit to wear, which no doubt he had picked up you liked from his voyeuristic activities. 

After dinner, you finally got to read the necessary information about the Counter-Earth that he promised you. You learned that while similar, some significant events turned out to be different. Technology and society were much more futuristic, but the environment suffered even more here than on your Earth. 

You also had the chance to read about the Avengers of this Counter-Earth, and you could not help but linger on the fact that Hydra was a respected organization and that they were the ones that took in and trained Steven.

When he turned out late at night, you expected yet another sexual escapade, but much to your surprise, he slipped in into the bed and wordlessly spooned you to sleep.

In the morning, what you assumed was a Hydra agent disguised as a maid gave you new clothes and told you to follow a path towards a private garden inside the Compound. 

You saw Steven from afar, sitting at a breakfast table. This time, his stealth suit was black, with a small red Hydra symbol sewed on his chest.

_ The new normal. _

He motioned for you to sit down in front of him and you reluctantly followed his instructions.

_ You wondered if it was easier for you because he was still Steve. _

He arched a brow and smiled. "Good morning, little one. Please sit and have breakfast with me."

_ He looked remarkably calm. _

You saw down and began to dig into the salty and sweet delicacies. 

He smirked as he sipped his black coffee. "Were you able to take a look around or did you immediately came here?" He asked you.

You gulped down a piece of pancake. "I haven't seen anything besides white walls and the same scenery I saw when I woke up the other day," you answered truthfully. "I was hungry," you continued, muttering.

He chuckled,  _ sounding so much like your Steve _ . "I believe you," he mused.

You could feel his eyes observing you with piercing scrutiny, but for the first time, you felt less anxious.

_ Maybe it was the fresh air and the flora surrounding you. You could pretend you weren't a prisoner on another Earth. _

He let you finish your food in silence, which was uncomfortably comfortable. 

You sighed and slouched down in the chair. "Steven," you began. "I'm thankful for the food and the clothes, but...you abducted me. Do you expect me to act like everything is okay?"

He tilted his head to one side while listening to you, a small smirk on the corner of his mouth. 

"I told you why I took you," he answered plainly. "I was curious about the version of me from the other Earth, and you were there, pining for a Steven Grant that doesn't deserve you," he continued.

You squinted at him and inhaled a sharp breath. "That's not for you to decide," you retorted, raising your voice. "Before everything, he is my friend.  _ My best friend _ ."

His smirk turned into a lacklustre smile. "You truly have no idea, do you?" He queried, his gaze flickering to your lips for a small moment.

You narrowed your eyes at him. "About what?" you asked. "Stop being so cryptic, please, Steven."

He chuckled mirthlessly and shook his head. "I'm not cryptic," he snapped, standing up from his seat. "I'm telling you the truth, little girl." 

His penetrating gaze found yours as his eyes flashed with irritation. You gulped as you squirmed in your chair, trying to hold his gaze.

_ You did not want him to get angry again. _

"Now get up, we're going to take a walk," he commanded, offering his left arm.

You bit your lip and looked at his extended hand, then back to his face as you got up and took the invitation. 

His right hand covered your own as he steered you through the luscious green garden.

You spent a few minutes chewing your bottom lip, so many questions and doubts running through your head.

"You are overthinking, little one," Steven said. "If you have something else to ask me, ask."

Your hands grew clammy as you stopped dead in your tracks. You shuffled your feet and inhaled. 

"You said you couldn't let me get away," you started. "Not again," you clarified. "What did you mean by that?"

Steven's eyes wandered towards the sky and then retraced their path to you. 

"I tried to get you, you know," he began. "When Thanos snapped his fingers, the first reality breach was opened and connected the two Earths," he told you. "I was on your Earth for a few minutes, and I watched you on that Wakandan field." 

Your eyes widened as you listened to his confession, your heartbeat quickening.

"But I listened to my fellow Avengers. I was patient," he proclaimed, his eyes fixed on your face. "And here we are."

You swallowed slowly. "Here we are," you whispered. "Are you going to keep me in this Compound?"

He nodded. "Until I know I can fully trust you," he confirmed. "You will stay here where all of us reside."

You sighed as you slowly shook your head. "What about the others? You told me you wanted me to meet them."

A bemused smile formed on his lips. "I did, didn't I?" He hummed.

He took a step towards you and grabbed your hips, pulling your body to his, your chests pressed together. He cupped your cheeks and kissed you, sucking your bottom lip into his mouth. 

Your vision blurred, but you were able to hold back.

"All in due time," he whispered into your mouth.

You looked down and away as he released you, absentmindedly licking your lips. Steven smirked softly and clutched your chin, tilting it up to get you to look at him. 

"Let's go back inside."

* * *

It didn't take you long to become restless after you both came back to his room.

"What is it now?" He asked you, eyes glued to a tablet computer.

"It's just..." you began carefully. "Am I supposed to stay holed up in this room and be your bedwarmer?"

He angrily whispered your name. "Watch your mouth," he warned, standing up from his chair. "I don't trust that you won't try to escape."

Your mouth twisted. "That's not what I meant," you said.

He clenched his jaw and slowly began to walk towards you. "Don't test me, little one. Not again."

_ But you were in the mood to be bold. _

You glared at him. "You spied on me, then abducted me, and then ultimately made me your bedwarmer. I'm just stating the facts, Steven."

He faked a smile, eyes flashing with annoyance and lust. "Keep running your mouth and see where it gets you,".

Out of nowhere, you engaged in a fight or flight mode and sprinted off towards the door.

A loud sigh left his lips, and he tsked. He was on you in a matter of seconds, grabbing your body and lifting it on his shoulders.

He unceremoniously dropped you on the bed and warned you with a glare. 

"I think you need to be punished, little one," he mused as he caged you with his body, blocking your movements with his broad chest.

Your heart thudded in your chest as you watched him alarmed. "Steven..." you breathed.

He ran his nose along your right cheek as his hand slipped into your panties and his fingers started teasing your clit. You gasped and slammed your eyes shut.

"Would you rather I spank you with my hands or a belt?" He grumbled, running circles on your sweet spot as you shivered.

"I don't..." you squealed as you felt the familiar pressure building.

"Yes, you do. Do you think I don't know what you dream of?" He teased, his middle finger sliding into your pussy as you panted. "Or maybe I should tie up your naked body with a rope?" You trembled as he poked at your g-spot, curling his finger against it.

"He drew you like that, you know?" He whispered as your eyes flew open. "Breast bondage. I believe that's the term." 

His ring finger joined his middle one, and you trembled, pulsing around his fingers. 

"Can't say I blame him," he purred and then brought his fingers to your lips. "Taste yourself," he ordered as he stuffed your mouth with his digits. 

You licked them clean as embarrassment made you unable to meet his eyes. 

He smirked. "I think I may need your mouth on me before the punishment, little one."

You blow out a noisy breath. Steven sat down with his back on the headboard and lowered his pants and boxers under his butt. 

"I've given you a lot of pleasure, honey. It's only fair," he breathed as he stroked his length.

You gulped as you approached him. You wettened your lips and grabbed his cock between your shaky hands. He put a hand on the nape of your neck and urged you forward. He groaned and bucked his hips as you took the tip in your mouth and swirled your tongue around him. You hollowed your cheeks and started to deepthroat him as you sucked around his shaft, but he abruptly pulled out before you could release him to catch your breath.

"I need to come inside you," he grunted and flipped you under him. 

He tore apart your clothes and buried his cock into you. You gasped and trembled as you felt your walls stretching around him.

Steven kneaded your breasts between his hands and then latched his mouth on them. You cried out as you felt his warm tongue around your nipples and his cock hit your g-spot. You came around him, and he pulled your hips down harder, pulsing inside you.

He then fell on top of you and kissed you hard.

After a few moments, he got up from the bed to bring you a glass of water. You eyed him warily as you accepted it and later fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

Goosebumps raised on your skin as you woke up in a very embarrassing position. Beads of sweats covered your body as you were lying flat on your back, your hands tied up behind your back and over your butt. A rope bound your breasts on full display as if you were in the middle of a bondage play, and a third cord held your ankles together.

_ He had drugged you. _

"Steven..." you whispered as your eyes welled with tears. "What are you doing? Please, untie me."

He shook his head as he sat down at the end of the bed. "No can do, little girl. I told you I had to punish you and I'm doing it," he answered you as you hiccupped. "I sketched you bound and passed out. Would you like to see it? Or would you prefer to see Steve's drawings?"

"Stop talking about Steve," you snapped. "I know what you're trying to do. It won't work because I know him."

He clicked his tongue. "You think you know him, but you don't. I told you that he is me; I know what kind of darkness runs through his head."

_ Here we go again. _

You sighed, tiredness weighing your frame. You knew Steven was bent on distorting your memories of Steve, but you did not want him to win.

_ But was his only goal to have you fall compliant for him? _

"Whatever you say, Steven," you breathed, looking up at the ceiling.

He narrowed his eyes at you. "Fine," he barked. "Have it your way,".

_ It was going to be a long night. _

* * *

Back on your Earth, Steve was getting ready to board an M-class spaceship Carol Danvers lent to him. They found a loophole to reach the invisible Counter-Earth, and he was going to travel fast and jump between the two Earths through a wormhole called Jump Point.

_ He travelled across different planetary systems. He could do this.  _

Bucky and Sam offered themselves to come with him, but he forbade them to follow him. He couldn't risk their lives.

He could come to you alone and bring you back home with him. 

And after it? 

_ He was going to stay in the present and keep you in his life at any cost. _


	5. Reciprocity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven makes an effort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some smut (dubcon), manipulative fluff and some plot.

Set on manipulating your will and bending it to his own, Steven left you tied up for a few hours until he shredded your restraints. Your bones turned to rubber, distress, and arousal gnawing at your gut as he took you once again. 

Clasping your wrists over your head, his chest pressed on your own, your nipples pebbling at his touch. He sucked on your tongue as he pounded into you and rubbed your clit roughly. 

Your body tensed as you came on his cock, squeezing him as he jerked inside of you. You shivered as you felt him linger within you, hips leaning over yours. “Steven...” you whispered as you stared at him with wide eyes.

He brushed his nose over your own, a slight smirk forming at the corners of his lips. “Keep me warm,” he said. Rolling his hips, he groaned as he felt you clench around him, your walls pulsing once more. “That’s it,” he praised. “Squeeze me, honey.”

His cock disappeared into your body, burying himself to the hilt as he orgasmed. He splayed his hands across your lower back and clutched you to himself as he sat up straight on the bed, his long legs spread out.

You balanced yourself on his shoulders, your hands gripping them tightly. Burying your face into his neck, you mumbled about how tired you were.

Steven ran a hand along the curve of your back but didn’t answer, deciding to let you be as your warm walls engulfed him.

* * *

When you woke up several hours later, Steven wasn’t there, but you weren’t alone. You cocked a brow in surprise as you anchored your attention on the Tony Stark of this Earth. “Uh...” you mumbled, clutching the sheets to your chest.

_The awkwardness._

Anthony sat down, squaring an ankle over a knee. “Don’t worry dearie, you are pretty, but not my type,” he said as you narrowed your eyes at him. _The same naughty sense of humour that you remembered._ “Steven will be away for a while so I will keep you company.”

You sighed lightly and bit your lip. “Where is Steven?” You pried. “And are you two the only Avengers around?”

He smirked playfully. “Tending to some personal business,” he vaguely answered as he gesticulated. “And no, we are not. But I’m one of the few people he trusts with delicate matters, and you are one of them.”

Your brows furrowed as you leaned forward. “How much do you know about me?” You asked.

He gave you a tight-lipped smile. “I know enough,” Anthony answered. “I know you make dear Steven happy. I can’t even describe how excited he was every time he watched you through our warp-reality-breaching windows.”

You raised an eyebrow. “Do you think that’s normal?”

He stroked his silver goatee as he mulled over your words. “I know that for your Earth it is not standard to observe people like that, but I can’t say the same about our Earth,” he told you. “Besides, not a lot of men resemble _him_. Well, _us,”_ he paused and inhaled. “Steven can be a lot, I know. But he deserves this. He deserves to have a stable life.”

You gulped. “It doesn’t change the fact that he kidnapped me,” you snapped. “This is _not_ my choice.” _You did not know if you wanted to convince him or yourself. Steven was dangerous, but he was still Steve. Wasn’t he?_

He waved a hand. “Nonsense my dear,” he scolded you. “I know all about your story and your connection to your Earth’s Steve. Our Steven Grant Rogers will be good for you. You will be good for him. And _you_ will help him keep a strong mental balance.”

_Help Steven keep a strong mental balance?_

You opened and closed your mouth several times, trying to form the words. But before you could, Anthony checked his watch and abruptly stood up.

“My time’s up,” he announced. “Someone else Steven trusts will take my place.”

You frowned. “I can stay here alone,” you blurted. “I know how it works. I’m not going to... _run away_.”

He stared at you with a bemused smile. “You couldn’t run even if you wanted to, my dear,” he commented and then winked at you. “See you later! Or... some other time.”

And with that, he was gone.

* * *

You swiftly dressed and waited for a few minutes until the Bucky Barnes of this Earth showed up, wearing an all-black suit with a small red Hydra symbol on his left shoulder. He eyed you up and down as the door closed itself behind him, his grey-blue eyes assessing you.

He whispered your name. “I have to stay here and watch you until Steven comes back,” he informed you.

You slowly nodded. “Okay,” you mumbled. “How can I call you?”

He gave you a dark, silent look. “My name is James,” he answered gruffly.

“Okay,” you murmured as you sat down in front of a small writing desk. “When do you think Steven will come back?”

He glanced sideways towards you. “Soon,” he said. “He’s eager to be with you again.”

_Oh._

James silently picked up a small remote from his pocket and urged you to follow his gaze. The lights went out as you glanced upward. A few seconds later, you saw the Milky Way appearing above your head as if in a planetarium.

You quirked your eyebrows, your lips parting as you admired the gleaming hologram appearing over the ceiling.

“Steven said this is a present for you,” James disclosed. “He hopes that you will enjoy the view.”

You were too distracted by the glistering galaxy to notice when Steven silently came back and took James’ place. He wordlessly sat down on the floor behind you and observed your delighted expression as your gaze traced the path of the Galactic Center.

_Finally, a contented, genuine look on your face because of something he thought of for you._

“I see you are enjoying the view, little one,” you jolted a bit and turned your head towards the source of the voice, seeing Steven smirking softly.

You sighed as you pressed a palm to your heart. “You startled me.”

He chuckled. “We wouldn’t want that.” 

Your eyes rolled skyward, but a slight smile surfaced on your lips.

Steven tilted his head to one side, observing your body language and micro-expressions. You were trying to hide your genuine feelings again, but he could see past your guarded expression and seemingly cautious posture. Piece by piece, and slowly, your emotional wall was tumbling down.

At the same time and on the other side of the Counter-Earth, Steve’s M-class spaceship breached the invisible, protective wall and landed on the ground.


	6. We'll Meet Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Different perspectives...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: anxiety attack in a dubcon situation, oral sex (female receiving) and drugging

Steve landed on the Counter-Earth' Alaskan Tundra, utilizing the airship' stealth mode. His thoughts and emotions were all over the place, but he knew that he had just one mission to carry out.

He hadn't lied to you when he told you about the need to live the life that he had lost. But this was the before.

He went back to Peggy for a few weeks, but when Fury told him there was a possible threat to you, he had to come back. You had no idea about it, thinking that he came back for a simple mission. 

_But he came back to ensure your safety._

And he had failed. He had been unable to protect you against something he or anyone else was unable to predict - another version of themselves.

He clenched his jaw and squeezed his eyes shut. His suit suddenly felt too tight at the thought of what his counterpart could be doing to you.

_He loved you like a best friend, but his first thoughts were always about Peggy, weren't they?_

_He had no idea where the rage and jealousy were coming from._

_Had he always felt like this but never paid attention to it?_

He shook his head to himself. He shouldn't get lost in thought now.

Danvers and Strange gave him the means to bring you home safely and without disrupting the balance between your Earth and the Counter-Earth. 

He had one last job to do. And after that, there was no way he was letting you out of his sight ever again.

* * *

During dinner, Steven talked to you about his youth and about how he ended up with Hydra instead of Shield. You couldn't help but be wary, although his story wasn't that much different from Steve's. 

After the feast, he disappeared for a while, and when he came back, you were half-asleep. You could hear him mumbling in a worried tone, but you decided to let him be. 

Steven's golden locks tickled your nose as you woke up. Half of his upper body rested on top of yours as one hand splayed on your back clutched you to himself. 

He swiftly changed his position and lifted your thighs over his shoulders. He flicked his tongue over your clit as you fought the morning drowsiness. You swallowed hard as your skin prickled, arching your hips against his face. He delved his tongue inside your pussy as you gasped and moaned, feeling his smirk on your skin.

You shivered as you came on his tongue, straddling his head with your thighs. He lapped up your juices as you rode the aftershocks of your orgasm, feeling hazy with pleasure. 

You dug your nails onto his shoulders, and he looked up through his lashes, making eye contact with you. 

You squinted at him.

_What on Earth were you doing? Were you succumbing to him?_

Your breathing quickened as you tried to crawl away from his hold.

Steven immediately grabbed your hips and held you in place. "Calm down, little one," he grunted, nails digging into your skin.

You could hear your heart pounding, your sweaty body staining the sheets as you struggled in his hold.

He quickly changed position and pressed his chest over yours. "Look at me," he commanded, hooking your legs around his waist. "Match my breathing." 

Utterly attune to the familiar timbre of his voice, you tried to follow his directive.

"Breathe in and out," he told you as his lips brushed over your throat.

Your gaze clouded as you took a deep breath and let it out slowly, trying to match his breathing. 

"That's it," he muttered. "Again."

You slowly started to relax as you felt your mind surrender to his presence and your body to his warmth. 

You barely registered Steven getting out of the bed and rummaging through a drawer that you had no idea was even there.

You peered at him through your lashes, and he gave you a tight-lipped smile. He slipped into the bed once again, manoeuvring your back and head to rest over his chest.

"I need you to relax, little one," he whispered as he brought a wrist to your mouth. 

Your brows knitted in a frown as you sniffed a pleasant scent - a peculiar mixture of lime and wood - before drifting off to sleep, dreaming of peaceful waves dashing on the shore.

* * *

Steven watched as you fell into a deep slumber. The drug you had inhaled could reconcile sleep and dreams. He knew you were anxious, but he had not predicted an anxiety attack right after the pleasure he had given you. And the mutual trust you were building.

He had waited years before bringing you here on his Earth. He had meticulously planned everything, and he would never give up on what he was building up with you. 

Sure, he had been a bit impulsive when he tried to grab you years ago, but it had been just a momentary lapse of judgment. 

_No matter what, you belonged to him, not to your Earth' Steve._

He still thought, however, that you needed an additional push to surrender yourself to him. 

And that he had to come up with a plan. Fast.

* * *

You couldn't wait to get out of the room after you woke up. 

Steven had drugged you once again, and while this time you experienced pleasant sensations and peaceful dreams, you needed to get away from there and breathe the fresh air.

The situation was not truly sustainable. You had to find a way to alert Nick Fury, Sam, Bucky and -

_Steve._

As you made your way through a long corridor outside the chamber, you wondered. 

_Was he still in the present? Or had he come back to the past timeline?_

_Would he look out for you? And were you going to see him again?_

The hallway you were going through looked endless, and it was quiet. Too quiet. You blew out a noisy breath as you stopped dead in your tracks. Maybe you should go back - you didn't want to have another anxiety attack.

_And did you truly want to leave Steven like that?_

You yelped as you felt a hand going over your mouth, heart in your throat, pounding with fear. The other one clutched the bare skin of your hip, making you pause. You could feel a ragged scar on the palm of the person's hand.

_Steve?_

Your vision blurred, and you squeezed your eyes shut for a few seconds as he breathed your name.

"It's me," he whispered in your ear. "I'm here."

Relief relaxed your muscles, and you felt your knees buckling.

Steve immediately picked you up bridal style, and you were able to take a good look at him. He had his Fourth Avengers Uniform on, just like the one from the Battle of Earth.

You gulped. "Steve," you said as you touched his cheek. "You came here."

He stared fixedly at you and smiled faintly. "Of course I did, Sweetheart," he said. "But now I really have to bring you back home."

You paused at his words and observed his expression. There was it again, the same one you saw the night Steven and Anthony abducted you. 

_Worry and lust._

_Could it be?_

You could not help the words tumbling out of your mouth. "Are you going to take me back home and leave again?"

Out of all the things you had to worry about, you went with the one that right now was least important. 

_You still hadn't learned that your feelings towards the man clouded your judgment._

His eyes twinkled, and he smirked softly. "No," he assured. Steve slowly kissed your forehead. Your eyes widened, the affectionate gesture catching you off guard. "I'm staying," he told you. "I have a lot of things to take care of."

You bit your lip as you glanced sideways. "It might not be easy to get away from here," you said carefully. "Steven is..."

Steve took your chin in his right hand and angled your face towards his own, forcing you to look at him. His jaw clenched. "Steven? You mean the other _me_?" He asked you sharply.

You squirmed at his venomous tone and unrelenting stare. You haven't seen or heard him like this since you had suggested that you were considering signing the Accords.

Back then he gave you the silent treatment for an entire day up until you gave up.

_In retrospect, it wasn't that healthy of a thing to do._

"I'm just saying..." you whispered. "Steve, he is you. And I've met him," _well, that was a euphemism, but he didn't need to know that. Not yet, anyway._ "He probably already knows that you are here." _And you did not want to leave without seeing Steven again. Another thing you couldn't tell Steve. Another thing you hadn't admit to yourself until now._

He narrowed his eyes at you. "You've met him, eh?" He grumbled, his brows knitting in a frown.

You bit the inside of your cheeks. "Uhm," you mumbled. "He knows that we are close," you clarified. "And he wanted me to met someone familiar. He didn't want me to feel uncomfortable."

_That was one way to put it._

He raised an eyebrow at your vague words. "There's something you're not telling me," he sighed. "But you are going to tell me everything once we come back home," he said firmly. "You _need_ me to tell me everything."

You nodded slowly. "I will," you breathed.

_Maybe. And carefully._

Steve delicately put you down and then searched for something in his back pocket.

In the meantime, neither of you had realized about the invisible wall suddenly surrounding you.


	7. Bound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve, You and Steven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: noncon elements/extremely dubcon, cuckolding

As you watched Steve fumble with the time-space GSP, you started to get light-headed and had to rest your back against the nearest wall. 

_ It had to be because of Steven's drugs' side effects. Right? _

"Steve..." you whispered as your breathing turned shallow. 

He immediately anchored his attention on you and his brows knitted in a worried frown. He took your head between his hands, studying your face. Your eyes were turning glassy, and your pupils were beginning to dilate.

His jaw clenched. "Keep your eyes open and on me," he ordered. 

You blinked owlishly, trying to focus. Your knees suddenly gave up, and Steve instantly took you in his arms once again. 

"Whatever happens," he breathed, realizing that both of you were trapped as his own enhanced body trembled, "they'll find us. The New Avengers, Bucky, Sam - they know where we are. And I will get you out of here -"

You nodded weakly. And as you stared into space and Steve's voice sounded far away, your eyes slowly closed.

* * *

You woke up drenched in sweat, your mouth completely dry. It took you a few moments to realize that you were trapped, strapped onto an operating table. 

Your heart started beating like a trip-hammer as you felt like you couldn't move your head. "Hello?" You choked out.

A warm hand touched your left cheek, and Steve's face abruptly hovered over yours.

No.  _ Wait.  _ It wasn't Steve's. 

It was Steven's face, and despite not being able to move your head, you could see that he wore his black and red Captain Hydra' suit.

His eyes flashed with irritation as he observed your face. "You've been a little bit naughty, little one," he tutted as his hand smoothed your forehead. "Trying to run away from me with an unannounced citizen from the other Earth?" He tsked. 

"Steve?" You whispered. "Where is he?"

Steven clicked his fingernails against the table, disapproval gleaming in his eyes. "He's not dead if that's what you are asking," he answered casually. "But I think you both need to remember that this is my Earth," he continued, his tone turning sharp. "And you don't come in or leave it without my permission."

Tears welled up in your eyes. "Steven, please," you begged. "You know I have strong anxiety. I can't -" you started sobbing as you began to hyperventilate. "Let me go. Let Steve go. Please, let's talk peacefully together!"

You thought you saw a sliver of emotions in the otherwise cold gaze of his.

"I won't hurt you, little one. All of this -" Steven told you as he gesticulated. "is just a precaution."

You gulped. "Are you going to hurt Steve?" You asked in a quivering voice.

Steven's brows bumped together in a scowl. "Do you truly care that much for him still?" He fumed. "Have I not proved to you that I'm better than him?!"

You shook your head, more to yourself than him. "It's not about that!" You wailed. "If you truly cared about me, you wouldn't have -" you inhaled sharply. "You wouldn't have drugged me and strapped me down like a piece of meat!"

Steven shook his head as an exasperated sigh left his lips. "Try and move your head, little one," he directed. "Look over to your left."

You glanced sideways, and while you could see a shadow, you still felt like you couldn't move your head. "I can't," you whispered.

"Yes, you can," he pointed out. "The drug is wearing off."

You tightened your muscles, forcing yourself to move your head as you fought through the dizziness.

Your stomach sank at the view. Steve strapped down horizontally on a similar table, invasive restraints holding his body completely still, a ball gag in his mouth to prohibit him from making a sound. You could see his eyes blazing like torches; anger, hatred and worry flashing in his gaze as he looked from you to Steven and from Steven to you. 

"Oh, God," you started shaking as felt nauseated. "Steven, please," you sobbed. "Please, let him go. You can have me, okay? Just, let Steve go, please."

Steven rolled his eyes and then pressed his lips together. "Let him go, just like that? That's not how we do things here. You should know that by now, little one," he retorted. 

You could feel your eyes water once again. "Then what do you want?! What is the goddamn point of this show?!" You snapped.

His angry gaze sliced through you. "You know what I want," he barked. 

_ He just wanted you. _

Before you could retort, he walked over to Steve and took the ball gag off his mouth.

As Steve coughed, Steven grabbed his neck and straightened his head. "Aren't you a good Star Spangled Man with a Plan?" Steven mocked.

Steve gritted his teeth. "Aren't you Hydra's dancing monkey?" He sneered. "Once I'm free, and she's safe, I'm going to make you disappear for g-"

Steven put the ball gag back in Steve's mouth.

Frustration crinkled his eyes as he shifted his gaze towards you. "Trying to talk your way out of this won't accomplish anything, little one."

You shook your head in denial. "Please," you whispered.

"Enough!" He chastised as he approached your table. "We're doing this my way now," he told you, taking your face between his hands. "Steve will get to know all about our adventures, little one,".

Your eyes widened. "No..." you breathed. 

Steven smirked. "Yes, he will."

Your glance darted around towards Steve. He glared at you, his eyes flashing with fury and something else you couldn't place. You mouthed 'I'm sorry' to him; you couldn't help the pull you felt towards Steven, conditioned by the already existing feelings towards Steve.

"Time to play, honey," Steven purred as he shredded your restraints.

You whimpered softly and felt your limbs tingling as he took you in his arms and helped you stand up on your feet.

Steven put a hand over your belly while the other held your jaw straight, immediately turning your body around to face Steve.

Steve's eyes flashed with anger. You squinted as you tried to hold his gaze, failing to do so as your head pounded and your thoughts muddied.

"Steven, please," you begged.

"I'm sorry, little one," he whispered in your ear. 

There was a long pause after it. You held your breath, waiting for Steven to make his move, but it didn't come.

"Steven?" You mumbled. 

Suddenly the room started spinning, an explosion of colours appearing behind your eyelids.

_ What? _

"Holographic projector," Steven said, whispering in your ear. "It makes you see certain things that look real,".

You swallowed slowly, your nerves humming with uncertainty. "What's going on? Where are we?"

You felt Steven smirk on your neck. "Don't worry little one, we're all here together," he answered conspiratorially. "I guess you can say that what truly changes is how you look at things around you..."

You squinted as the colours slowly disappeared, and just like that, you were back in the room you first woke up into.

"Our dear Steve is still here, somewhere", he informed you as you felt his knee between your thighs. "But I will not tell you where he is."

You squirmed at the feeling of pressure against your core. "Steven..."

He tugged on your earlobe with his teeth. "I can tell you he's watching, though,".

You tensed as Steven slipped a hand inside your panties, his fingers running circles on your clit. You bite back a moan as a finger glides in into your wet heat, applying pressure on your g-spot.

"I tasted you first," he grumbled as your breath hitched and your thighs shook. "Show Steve how you come for me," he grunted.

Your vision blurred as you complied and dissolved into pleasure that melded with guilt.

Blood roared in your ears as Steven manoeuvred you face down on the bed. You shuddered as you felt him rip up your clothes, leaving you bare and vulnerable under him once again. "I had you first," he snarled. 

He slapped your ass and roughly snapped his hips, burying himself inside you. Your mouth fell open as you breathed heavily, gripping the bedsheets in a futile attempt to ground yourself. 

Steven slammed his hips harder, angling them towards the spot he knew made you see stars. "And he will not get to touch you," he roared as he felt you clench around him, your hips arching against his pelvis.

You squealed as he abruptly pulled out. Steven picked you up from under your knees and bent your legs. He turned you around and placed you on his lap, positioning your back against his chest. He stood straight and pulled you down onto his cock while he walked you both towards the middle of the room. Your heart pounded as you felt utterly exposed, your body on display like a butterfly and your pussy clenching around his length once again, producing a sordid squelching sound.

Steven dug his fingers into your inner thighs as he pounded harder into you. "Come for me again," he husked. You cried out as you orgasmed, coming around his cock. 

You slammed your eyes shut and didn't notice Steve reappearing a few feet away from you, his pupils blown wide as rage and lust overtook him. Steven smirked at his powerless counterpart, losing rhythm and pulsing inside you as he reached his climax.

You opened your eyes as you felt Steven linger within you, meeting Steve's gaze. His skin was flushed and his hair uncombed, his jaw clenching tightly despite the gag ball still in his mouth. He couldn't help but drag his hawkish gaze from your face to your pussy, then from your pussy back to your face. You saw his erection straining against the pants of his suit, and your eyes flashed with embarrassment.

Steven chuckled and then slowly rolled his hips, making you both moan in unison. "Isn't she a beauty?" He purred, meeting Steve's dark gaze. "So close yet so far away," he continued, letting his breath tickle your ear.

The intensity of Steve's gaze was too much for you to handle, and you looked out of the floor-to-ceiling windows. 

All of a sudden, you noticed an unusual movement of flashing lights, and it took just a few seconds for Steven and Steve to pick up on that as well.


	8. Worlds Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing is as it seems...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: deception, emotional hurt, manipulation

Steven slipped out of you and immediately wrapped a random blanket around your body. His tender gestures and worried glances were a stark contrast to the rough and heated previous ones.

"Whatever happens, I'm going to find you little one," he told you, holding your face between his hands. 

Your brows furrowed. "I don't get it," you whispered, your hands gripping onto the blanket cocooning you. "You have me. You have both of us where you wanted."

He shook his head, a sad smile surfacing on his lips. "You saw those flashing lights, right?" He asked you.

You slowly nodded. 

"That's Morse code," he said. "We use a different, secret way of communication here. Which means that those are probably your friends."

You bit your lip. "I suspected it of being the code," you breathed. 

A sudden, peculiar wave of sadness washed over you. You haven't had the chance to explore this other Earth. You didn't know if everything you had learned was real, and you still had a lot of questions about Steven and his life with Hydra.

You were curious about a lot of things; you wanted - no, you needed to know more.

You gulped at the sudden knot in your throat, and Steven brushed his lips against yours. "Are you truly going to let me go after everything you've done to get me to stay with you?" You asked quietly.

"I would never do that willingly. You should know that." Steven grumbled. "I'm very sorry about this seatback. But we'll see each other again, little one," he said before pressing a crushing kiss to your lips. 

You let out a whimper as he sucked your bottom lip into your mouth, tasting the salty tears that rolled down your cheeks.

So many contrasting emotions ran through your head. Were you genuinely attached to Steven despite everything he had done or were you projecting your fondness for Steve onto this wild and dark version?

Lost in thought and overwhelmed by Steven's attention, you failed to notice a distressed, fuming Steve glaring daggers at the both of you.

* * *

You woke up gasping for air, your heart pounding with trepidation. Hushed voices reached your ears. You could discern Maria Hill, Sam Wilson and Bucky Barnes. 

You peered, trying to focus on the environment around you. Minimalist furniture, soft hues of blue - it was Steve's room; you could recognise the setting immediately.

_So you were back home in the blink of an eye._

Confusion and doubt gnawed at your gut. You didn't remember how and when you were 'saved' - but you knew something had to have happened to Steven and the others from the Counter-Earth.

You closed your eyes for a moment, wrapping your arms around yourself.

_What if one of them died? What if-_

A whisper of your name brought you back to the present, and you turned your head towards the door. Steve was looking at you with an unreadable gaze, his arms folded over his broad chest.

You opened and closed your mouth several times before saying a simple ' _Hi_ ' to him.

He inhaled a sharp breath. "I'm glad to see you awake," he said warmly. "You gave me quite a scare."

Your brows furrowed. "What happened after..." you trailed off.

"After the Counter-Earth's invasion? My counterpart knocked you out. You were out for weeks."

_What?_

You couldn't help but let out a burst of nervous laughter. "Steve..." you sighed. "You don't have to protect me like you always do. Not that I don't appreciate your protective streak, but..." you inhaled. "I can handle what happened with Steven."

He eyed you warily. "Sweetheart, I think you are confusing reality with the nightmares you may have had during these weeks."

Your eyes widened, and you stared at him open-mouthed.

_What the fuck?_

You shook your head in denial. "No," you said firmly. "Steve, don't do this. Don't try to manipulate me into your version of the truth - we can handle what happened to us."

His jaw twitched, but his unwavering stare remained indecipherable. "Nothing happened to us," he told you carefully. "What you think happened - it didn't," he said as he took your hands in his and ran his fingers over your wrists. "It was all a dream, a nightmare. You are safe."

You tried to get out of his hold, but Steve kept you still. "No!" You snapped. "You are lying. I know what I lived through. I know that I got to know you from that Earth, and not just him -"

Steve immediately yanked you to himself, making you gasp loudly. "My counterpart terrorized you and then knocked you out in front of me," he recounted harshly. "That's what happened." You glared at him. "Why are you lying to me like this?" You rasped. "Steve, please, don't."

His steely gaze softened. "I'm not lying to you," he answered quietly. "You are still in shock, and I'm looking out for you," he continued. "You'll see that I'm right."

You felt the bile rising in your throat as your vision started to blur.

_It was all so wrong. You were sure that what you lived through wasn't a dream, but it looked like Steve was bent on making you think that it was all in your head._

"You are still very tired Sweetheart. It would help if you rested," Steve advised you calmly as he stood up, ready to leave you alone with your thoughts for a while. "The others can't wait to see you."

_And they did_. But while you expected the others to tell you the truth - no one did and your heart sank. You could tell that they were holding something back, yet they all acted like what Steve said was nothing but the truth. Despite that, you could see shadows of doubt behind their eyes - especially from Maria and Sam.

Once they left you alone once again, you let out quiet whimpers and sobs. Steve had changed - and you suspected it had started before the upsetting experience that he wanted to pretend it didn't happen. But no matter what he was going to do, you were going to deal with what happened to you on the Counter-Earth - and find out what happened to Steven and the others.

* * *

As he left you in his room, Steve hopped onto his bike and rode back to his new house in the heart of Roosevelt Island. He hadn't told you about the apartment yet. It was initially available for renting only, but he pulled a few strings and Pepper herself was able to secure the entire building - leaving the biggest studio for himself.

A heavy sigh left his lips as he removed the motorcycle helmet. He didn't like lying to you. _But in this case?_ It was absolutely for the best.

He said to himself that it was all about sparing you the embarrassment and emotional hurt, and it was true - up to a point. He could still feel the ball gag straining his jaw and the inevitable erection he got as his counterpart pounded into you. That damn, unworthy Captain Hydra made a fool out of him and made him look powerless in front of you - and Steve could not stand for that.

Before going up to the top floor - his penthouse floor - he decided to take a detour and check up on his guest. The building had a hidden, secret space down in the basement that only he and Pepper knew about. She thought he was going to build a gym - but the area's current purpose couldn't be farther from what she imagined.

Steve stood in front of the facial recognition device and waited. He entered the underground room after sixty seconds, humming to himself, and turned the lights on. 

"I wouldn't normally leave a guest in the dark," Steve began. "But with you, I'm not feeling merciful," he continued, his eyes ranking with disdain as his gaze fell on his guest.

Steven sat at the centre of a reinforced, containment glass cage. His entire body kept stock-still by the same device that years ago had locked Bucky's body in place when he got captured by the Government.

_He honestly had to thank Bucky and Clint again for helping him._

"This predicament is not going to last long," Steven retorted sharply, his restless gaze shifting from his restrains to Steve and from Steve to his restraints. "I will get out of here - and when I do, I'm not going to be holding back."

Steve narrowed his eyes at him and smirked. "We were able to breach 'the invisible walls' of your Counter-Earth, _Rogers_ ," Steve pointed out, "You are not as strong or as clever as you think you are."

It was Steven's turn to smirk. "Am I not, though? Maybe I'm where I need to be, and this is all a farce," he suggested. "Maybe I let you capture me."

Steve's eyes rolled in exasperation. "Your mind games are not going to work on me."

Steven sighed deeply. "Don't forget that we are two different versions of the same person," he reasoned. "And _she_ knows too. She's not going to buy whatever you told her."

Steve arched a brow as an amused smile surfaced on his lips. "You keep telling yourself that."

Steven huffed and swung his stare to the ceiling. "And you keep telling yourself that you are right," he bit back.

Steve chuckled softly and then turned the lights off. What Steven said wasn't entirely wrong; they were indeed two different versions of the same person. But only one of them was going to come out on top.


	9. A New Day In The Old Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back home with Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: emotional manipulation, implied dubcon intercourse, Steve is a bit of unreliable narrator

Steve kept an eye on both your daily and nightly habits in the days following your return to Earth. During the day, he could sense that you had a hundred questions running through your head. Your curious eyes were continually studying his every move, often imploring him to talk more about what you had experienced. While he had told you that it had all been a dream, he knew you weren't convinced at all.

On the last day of your stay in his room, Steve sat, observing you drifting in and out of a deep sleep, fighting to try to wake up. When you finally did, you yawned and squinted, trying to focus. Your gaze searched for Steve's, and you spotted him sitting at the edge of your bed. 

He smiled gently. "Bruce and Helen tell me you are okay," he announced. "Your test results are within normal parameters."

You smiled faintly. "That's good," you mumbled. "Does this mean I can go back behind the desk?"

Steve pursed his lips. "They will let you know when you can," he informed you. "In the meantime, I want you to move in with me at my new house."

You gaped at him. "Are you seriously asking me to move in with you?"

He blew out his cheeks. "I didn't mean like that," he told you, smirking softly. "I bought a new house. It's different - Pepper helped me. And..."

You raised your eyebrows. "That sounds..." you trailed off... " _new_."

A small, amused smile surfaced on his lips. "That's what I was aiming for," he chuckled. "And if you truly want, you can work from home."

You nodded. You were an information professional; you could do it. And on top of that, you wanted to find out what Steve's game was. 

You paused for a few moments, and then. "What happened when you went back to the past?"

His gaze darted from your face to his hand, suddenly resting on your calf. "I had my dance," he shrugged.

You narrowed your eyes. "That's it?" You questioned. "Steve, you were gone for weeks."

He inhaled sharply. "I know," he sighed, his thumb running circles over the skin of your calf, making you shiver lightly. "I -" he shook his head. "I tried to make it work with Peggy."

_Of course._

You pressed your lips together. "You made me understand that you intended to live the life that you had lost," you recalled. "I thought you were going back to her once again after the Gala."

He gave you a tight-lipped smile. "I remember," he conceded. "And that was my intention at that moment," he confirmed. "But priorities can change."

You rolled your eyes. "So the only reason you've changed your mind is that I've been -" you paused and cleared your throat, watching Steve narrowing his eyes at you, jaw clenched. 

_He was daring you to say "kidnapped by your Hydra counterpart"._

"The only reason you changed your mind is because of what happened following the Gala," you corrected, starting to squirm under his disapproving gaze.

"Is that not a good reason?" He countered, his tone rougher and more profound than before.

You bowed your head and looked at your hands. "I guess," you muttered.

Steve squeezed his eyes shut for a few moments. It suddenly became uncomfortably quiet until he broke the silence. "I'm sorry, Sweetheart," he sighed, shaking his head to himself. "I tend to get quite worried about you."

You bit your lip. "I can see that," you whispered.

He wordlessly stood up and came closer to you, crouching down by your side. He took your chin between his fingers and angled your face towards his own. You gulped as you watched his eyes bore into yours. His gaze flickered to your lips for a brief moment, and you held your breath. 

Steve leaned forward and paused as your lips barely touched. He put a hand over your ribcage, feeling the pounding of your heart. "It's beating very fast," he murmured. You felt your mouth go dry. You have never experienced such intensity with Steve - no matter what you have always felt for him. Everything felt different - _he_ was different.

_And maybe he and Steven weren't that different._

"My new house is on Roosevelt Island," he said softly. "It's the biggest studio on the top floor. I think you'll like the view over the East River."

You blinked at him. "That's good to know," you breathed, your eyes wandering from the hand over your heart to his face. 

A small smile dangled on the corner of Steve's lips. "Good," he said and then got up. "I'm taking you home with the bike," he decided as he walked towards the door. "I'll be outside waiting."

* * *

Steve made good on his promise to take you to his new house on his Harley-Davidson motorcycle. 

You couldn't see the twinkle in Steve's eyes as he thought of his unrighteous plans for the new occupants of the house.

Sometimes he wondered if being a 117-year-old man in the body of a 40 years-old one messed with his head. 

He vividly remembers the first time he had met you. You had just joined S.H.I.E.L.D. as an information specialist, and a couple of months later he insisted on you coming to work with the Avengers.

He remembers your grumpiness after he had kissed Sharon Carter and your pursed lips when you had caught him staring at his compass for too long. He wonders what you'd think about the drawings he made through the years and if you feel like he strung you along.

"Steve?" You called out. He looked lost in thought, the helmet still between his hands.

His eyes suddenly sparkled with amusement. "Right - yes," he chuckled in embarrassment as he splayed a hand over your back. "Let's go."

* * *

You couldn't help but look at your surroundings in awe. Steve's new house was a spacious, light-filled two-bedroom and two-bathroom apartment with a private terrace. Soft hues of white and grey adorned the interior design, while floor-to-ceiling windows gave you a full-on view on the East River and Manhattan.

He looked content as he showed you around the house, a far cry from the state of distress and anger you remember him to be in on the Counter-Earth. Not that you blamed him, the non-consensual cuckolding he had suffered would scramble everyone's psyche. Steve still seemed to be bent on acting like everything had been a nightmare, and so did the others.

When it was time for dinner, he served you delicious Greek food that he knew you loved, accompanied by sips of fortified sweet wine.

After the meal, Steve showed you the room he had set up for you. All your belongings were already there, and between the tiredness and the wine, you didn't have trouble falling asleep.

* * *

Steve silently sat down in the black leather armchair situated next to your bed. You were sleeping soundly, sprawled out with your arms above your head and your legs stretched outwards. He observed the slow rise and fall of your chest, his nerves humming with muted anger as he thought about how Steven had manipulated your body and mind to his will.

 _It wasn't fair_. Steven wasn't your Steve, _he_ was.

 _Goddammit_.

He should know better than let emotions rule his judgment. And he should know better than to internalize the anger that he felt.

But maybe...maybe drawing _could_ help.

He went to his room and then came back with some pencils and his notebook.

He started with your face, drawing your parted lips. He wonders if you wrapped them around Steven's cock and how much pleasure you gave him.

His fingers immediately tightened around the pencil. _Don't_. Just focus on her sleeping figure, Steve told himself.

As he resumed sketching, he heard your breathing changing slightly. He raised an eyebrow as he noticed your hand wandering south and stopping over the junction of your thighs. 

You slipped a hand inside your panties, and Steve bit his lip to suppress a grin.

_He should help you._

You felt a firm hand over yours and your eyes flew wide open. "Jesus!" You shrieked in the dark. 

"Shhh," Steve whispered huskily, one of his hands discarding your undies. "Let me help you, Sweetheart."

"What -" your words died in your throat as his fingers found your clit, rubbing it in a circular motion. "Oh, Steve -" you panted, biting back a moan.

He slowly thrust a finger and then two inside your pussy, making you cry out. "Rub yourself over my hand," he ordered heatedly. And you did, shamefully grinding over it as you chased your orgasm. Your hips arched as you pulsed around Steve's fingers. "That's it," he purred as he let you ride the waves of pleasure.

While you struggled to catch your breath, Steve peeled off his grey sweatpants. He then neared the bed once again and placed a knee over its edge while stroking his hard cock.

A shaky breath left your lips as you looked at his powerful body illuminated by the moonlight. "Steve," you whispered. "Why?"

His brows furrowed. "Why?" He repeated. "Because you are supposed to be mine," he grunted and got on the bed entirely. 

You squeaked as he took you by the hips and pulled you towards him, placing you under his powerful, sculpted body. "And no one's else," he hissed as he pinned your wrists over your head. 

Your nipples pebbled under his pecs. "Steve," you breathed. You didn't know what you felt as images of _both of them_ flashed in your mind. "You never wanted me like this before; why are you doing this now?"

He nuzzled your neck as he shook his head. "Of course I did," he cooed as he hooked your legs around his waist. "I spent so much time picturing this..." Your eyes widened at his words. _It couldn't be_. "Tell me that you are mine," he grunted as he pushed his cock inside of you, making your breath itch. He buried himself to the hilt and inhaled. "Tell me!" he growled and snapped his hips. 

You made a strangled noise and arched your back. "I'm - I'm yours, Steve!" You babbled as he released your wrists to pull your hips down harder, pounding his hips faster.

Your brain short-circuited as he angled his thrusts towards your g-spot and you pulsed around his cock. Steve shuddered as you clenched around him, losing rhythm as his climax approached. He seized your jaw and kissed you eagerly while his body tensed, twitching inside of you.

He spread a hand across your lower back and rolled your bodies; you rested on top of him while he lay on his back. You buried your face into his neck, not having the courage to look at him despite the darkness surrounding you.

Steve softly chuckled. "Hey," he whispered warmly. "It's me. And you don't have to hide from me, Sweetheart."

You sighed. "I'm not hiding. I'm..." you trailed off. "I'm tired and sleepy."

He hummed at your words. Steve wasn't convinced, but he decided to be patient as he always tried to be with you. _For now_. 

After a few minutes, you got up and went to the bathroom. You could feel Steve eyes on you, and you wondered what he was genuinely thinking. _Had he always been attracted to you? Did he have real feelings for you? Or was this his way to reclaim the dominance that he had lost in front of his counterpart?_

Your thoughts though, couldn't help but linger on Steven as well. _What happened to him? Did he die? Or did he escape? And more importantly, was he real?_

You slammed your eyes shut. _What the hell? Of course, Steven was real!_

You stopped and rested your back on the bathroom's door. You inhaled and then exhaled, slowly.

Whatever feelings you had for Steve and whichever plans he had for you both, you couldn't let questions about Steven go unanswered. And no matter how long it was going to take, you were going to get to the bottom of it all.


	10. The Window Of Opportunity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex, plot and...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: intercourse and deception

Steve watched you coming out of the bathroom, your head no doubts in the clouds. You were trying to cover your modesty as if he hadn't already admired your nude body, and he couldn't help but get aroused by the sight of the opulent teal velvet robe hugging your body just right.

He reached for you as soon as you got into bed, his hands clinging onto the soft fabric of your attire as your back pressed against his chest. "Are you still tired and sleepy?" He purred, nuzzling your neck. 

"I am," you answered softly.

_Physically. Mentally, your mind was running a mile a minute._

Steve didn't answer as his hands roamed your thighs. He lifted your leg over his own, and you felt his cock nudging your pussy. You shivered at his touch. _Both versions of Steve were insatiable_. 

He thrust into you slowly, impaling you on his cock. You moaned and arched your bottom, pressing your ass against his pelvis. "Fuck - Sweetheart," he rasped, his fingers digging into the soft flesh of your hips. "Steve," you breathlessly whispered.

He sank deeper into you and rested his forehead on the nape of your neck. "I'm going to stay like this," he husked as you panted. "All night long."

* * *

The following week was uneventful yet overwhelming. Steve was rapacious, leaving you alone only when you were doing your job of handling and processing information. He seemed to pick up every time you wanted to dig up information about the Counter-Earth, preventively blocking your searches with an excuse.

During the second week of your stay at the Roosevelt Island's home, however, Steve got called in for a top-secret mission along with Bucky and Sam. 

While finally alone, you were paranoid about possible security and surveillance cameras he could have installed. Still, you couldn't sit on your ass all day in fear of Steve watching you every move just like Steven used to do. And so, you started your searches. 

You weren't proud of it, but the dark web was your first stop. As you read different articles about the existence of a Counter-Earth, an unrelated idea started to form in your mind.

_Perhaps there was an ally you could reach out to in New York that could help you unravel the mystery surrounding Steve's lies._

You knew she currently resided with Doctor Strange and other wizards and witches at the New York Sanctum in Bleecker Street. _It wouldn't hurt to try -_ you thought, turning your computer off.

* * *

You arrived at the beautiful, magical brownstone location 30 minutes later. Wanda was waiting for you on the doorsteps, a warm smile on her face as she whispered your name. "I'm so glad to see you again, my friend," she told you. "Please come on in."

She immediately led you to what you assumed was the reading room of the Sanctum. You sat in a comfortable, brown leather armchair while Wanda took a wooden chair right in front of you.

"I already know everything," she began. "And I know about the Counter-Earth."

You leaned forward. "Tell me it wasn't a dream."

She smiled softly. "It wasn't," she assured you. "I can see and feel almost everything, you know?" She disclosed. "I know that despite what happened, you care about Steve from the other Earth - and you want to know what happened to him."

"I do," you breathed. "Wanda, please." _You were impatient, and you weren't above begging_. "Show me what you know."

Her eyes glowed red, and then, a sudden rush of adrenaline as you learned _everything_.

* * *

Your head was pounding with vast knowledge and irrefutable information. You had no idea Wanda had gotten this powerful - as her powers were able to breach the Counter-Earth's walls. You suspected that, when she linked your minds, she purposefully shared with you more than you desired. You didn't mind, though, because you finally knew everything there was to know about Steve and Steven. 

_And there was so much to process_.

Once you arrived back home, you didn't think twice before going to the hidden, secret space down in the basement.

_Oh, Steve_.

As you stood in front of the facial recognition device, you took out your cell phone and activated the Photostatic Veil device Natasha Romanoff had once gifted you. You faked Steve's facial features and then waited sixty seconds.

Your heart was pounding as you entered the room, your clammy hands fidgeting at your sides. You saw Steven located at the centre of a reinforced cage, which you suspected was the one they once held Bucky captive in. 

You came closer and put your hands flat on the glass. "You again," Steven huffed. "What do you want?!" 

You gulped and then clicked the button to disable the Nano Mask. Steven's eyes widened with shuttering disbelief. "Little one, how -" he fumbled. "How did you find me?"

You licked your lips. "My friend Wanda helped me," you answered softly. "I'm currently alone. Steve is away on a mission."

He swallowed slowly. "You can't free me," he told you quickly. "You can't get in here."

You nodded. "I know," you acknowledged. "I just..." you trailed off. "I just wanted to see you."

A small, amused smile dangled on the corner of his lips. "That makes me happy," he chuckled tiredly. "What are you planning to do?"

You squeezed your eyes shut for a few moments, and when you reopened them, you found Steven staring fixedly at you, his hopeful gaze waiting for you to answer him.

"I need you to promise me something, Steven," you told him firmly. 

He nodded eagerly. "Anything."

"You and Steve are going to work out a truce," you demanded sternly, watching as his eyes rolled skyward. "You will get along for the sake of our Earths."

He narrowed his eyes at you. "That's a bold demand," he mused. "But I can see where you're coming from, little one."

You eyed him thoroughly, searching for any sign of deception. You could see the hesitation in his eyes, but you chose not to dwell on it. _You had too much to think about right now._

"Good," you commented. "Then..." you inhaled, "wait for me."

He smirked softly. "I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

Out of all the things Steve expected to see once he got back home, you wearing only a vintage lingerie set wasn't one of them. 

He stopped at the threshold of his room and put his hands over his hips as his hungry, surprised gaze examined your figure. You were laying flat on your back on _his_ bed, clothed in a black, satin bullet bra and matching panties. You made no move to acknowledge him as you were reading a newspaper.

He cleared his throat. "Not that I'm complaining, but..." his voice trailed away, "what are doing, Sweetheart?"

You glanced sideways. It seemed Steve had showered on the Quinjet. "Nothing special," you hummed. "I was waiting for you."

He cocked a brow in surprise. "Did you plan something?" He asked, his voice dropping an octave.

You turned towards the door and stared fixedly at him, holding his unrelenting, darkening gaze. His jaw clenched as he watched you remove your bra and panties, leaving you bare and with only a pendant between your breasts for him to admire.

You sat back on your heels and looked at him through your lashes. "Can I ride you?"

Steve's mouth fell open as his neck flushed red. He whispered your name in a warning tone and then inhaled sharply. "Stay there, on your knees, just like that," he ordered and began to undress.

_Reviewing the security tapes will have to wait._

He grabbed you by your hips and lifted your body, hooking your legs around his waist. He sat down on the bed and manoeuvred you on top of him.

Your unclad, damp pussy pressed on his hard, stiff cock. "Goddammit," he grunted and dug his fingers into your asscheeks. You bite back a moan as his free hand found your clit, his fingers rubbing it roughly. 

You whimpered as he suddenly stopped, though he immediately raised your hips and sank you onto his cock. "Fuck," you gasped. 

"Watch your dirty mouth," he teased, bouncing you up and down his length.

You rotated your hips as a cacophony of moans and grunts filled the air, glancing at Steve's face as you rode him. 

You panted as his cock hit your g-spot repetitively, and you came around him with a half-shout of his name. Steve's thrusts lost rhythm as he approached his orgasm, and he pulsed inside of you.

As you struggle to catch your breath, you supported yourself with your hands on his chest. Steve's sweaty brows furrowed as he noticed your pendant glowing red. "What -" but he didn't have time to ask you the question - as his eyes glowed red and he went still.

You sighed as you observed his motionless, shocked face. You lowered yourself until you were flat on his chest. "I'm sorry, Steve," you whispered in his ear and then pressed a light kiss to his cheek. "Please understand why I have to do this."


	11. Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda helps you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings and tags: mindfuck, intercourse.
> 
> In relations to a secondary character: implied death. (Nothing graphic)

You showered and then got dressed in a hurry after putting Steve out of action. While you felt for the betrayal that you saw in his eyes and weren't one to use dirty tricks, you didn't see any other option. 

Wanda was waiting for you in the parking lot. She had promised to implement the solution that she had shown you when she had connected your minds and you couldn't wait for it. 

You sighed as you took the elevator. On top of fooling Steve, you had told a white lie to Steven.

_It was for the best_ , you told yourself. You had to learn how to tame both of them.

"I see that you are getting lost in your head once again," Wanda smirked as you approached her.

You sighed softly. "You know that's a habit of mine."

She nodded as she took your hands in hers. "Are you ready for what I have shown you?"

You swallowed slowly. "It's the only way the three of us can live peacefully," you answered firmly. "And I can't deny that for once I want to be a bit selfish," you trailed off. "Though I don't know what that says about me."

Wanda raised an eyebrow at your words. "It makes you human," she replied carefully. "You saw that I did the same for my Vision - you have seen how happy he and I are now."

You smiled affectionately. "That you did."

Wanda smirked, her eyes starting to glow. "Do you want to see what Chaos Magic can do?"

You took a deep breath. "I do," you confirmed. "Show me what it can do."

Waves of ruby red energy started to encompass you both, your heart pounding with anticipation at the thought of what was about to happen.

"Good luck, my friend," Wanda told you warmly, her voice sounding far away.

_But both of you missed a pair of grey-blue eyes watching you from afar_.

* * *

Faint scarlet shades filled the air as you woke up, though you were the only one who could see them.

A golden head rested between your breasts, his arms around your bust. "I'm glad you are here little one," Steven whispered on your skin. "And that you have chosen this Earth."

You felt a small pang in your heart as you heard his words. While it was technically correct, it wasn't entirely true. "I'm happy to be here," you breathed as you ran a hand through his hair. "I can finally explore this World of yours."

He smirked as he started to kiss your breasts. "So eager," he took a nipple in his mouth, a soft gasp leaving your lips. "I'm going to show you around the city today," he mumbled. "But first things first."

Steven wrapped around your hips, raising them. He started to devour your pussy, flicking his tongue and lapping your juices as you tensed and came on his lips.

He settled between your thighs, hooking your legs around his waist. You moaned as he sank into you, closing your eyes and throwing your head back. He set a slow, deep pace, enhancing your pleasure with his fingers rubbing circles on your clit.

You shuddered and pulsed around his cock, making him groan. He shivered as you squeezed him and he jerked, emptying himself inside of you.

Sweat slicked your bodies as he held you to himself, his solid chest pressing over yours. "We better take a shower," Steven teased as he nuzzled your neck, "or we're never going to leave this bed."

* * *

You knew you were up for a familiar ride when you spotted Steven waiting for you on a 2012 Harley-Davidson Softail Slim black motorcycle outside the Counter-Earth's Avengers Tower.

"Have you truly planned to show me around this version of New York City?" You asked him as you approached the vehicle.

"I did promise you that, didn't I?" He smirked as he handed you a helmet. "Come on," he patted his back seat. "Hop on, little one." 

And that you did, holding on tightly onto his upper body as he drove you through the Alternate New York City. You noticed that the City genuinely mirrored yours except for the World Trade Center, which you first saw when Steven took you here. You knew, though, that better futuristic developments made this Earth more advanced than yours.

Around a half-hour later, he slowed down and stopped around Central Park. 

"Now we're going to lay on the grass, little one," he announced as he guided you through a wooded area. "And I'm going to answer some questions I know you have."

You huffed. "What if I want an ice cream?"

Steven stopped walking and looked at you, bewildered. "What?"

You narrowed your eyes at him. "Don't you have ice cream on this Earth?"

He frowned. "Of course we do," he rumbled. _You knew they had it_. "But do you seriously want it now?"

Your annoyed expression morphed into an amused one. "I'm sorry," you couldn't help but laugh as Steven's grumpy face. "But your face right now is just..."

An exasperated sigh left his lips. "Oh, little one," he shook his head as you covered your mouth to stifle your laughter. "Don't worry. I'm going to order all the ice cream you want."

* * *

"Why me?" You whispered to Steven as you laid down on the grass, observing the clear sky above you. "I mean - have you honestly decided to go after me because you observed my daily life through some interdimensional portal?"

He licked his lips. "I did, and I already told you that," he pointed out. "I wasn't lying about that, little one. I haven't lied to you about anything. I've wanted you since the beginning, but I had to wait for the right moment to bring you here. I'm not going to apologize for that."

You turned your head towards Steven, who was staring fixedly at you. "I believe you," you told him truthfully, watching as a crooked smile surfaced on his lips.

_Though you wondered what he would think if he ever found out about what you and Wanda did, and what he would think if he knew that deep down, you could be selfish and self-indulgent just as much as he was._

_But maybe he would understand. After all, he wasn't the righteous Golden Boy here._

"Now c'mon," Steven said as he hauled you up. "You know you have your first Gala tonight."

* * *

You checked yourself out in the mirror for the thousandth time in an hour. Steven gifted you a beautiful berry sequin gown with a deep v-neckline which made you feel surprisingly sensual. You weren't used to wearing such dresses. Well, except for the one you wore for another Gala - the one where Steven had ambushed you.

You spied him out of the corner of your eye, adjusting his cufflinks. The tuxedo he donned fitted him perfectly, and it wasn't much different from the one Steve wore when the adventure began. 

_A bit of a Déjà vu..._

"Are you ready, little one?" You glanced over the shoulder and nodded. Steven approached you slowly and put his hands over your hips. "Do you like the dress?" He asked you as he placed a soft kiss behind your ear. 

"Yes," you breathed. "I love the cut and colour."

He kissed your shoulder. "Good,". He offered you his right arm, and you placed your hands on it, ready to follow him to the ballroom.

Someone, however, cleared their throat to get your attention. You both turned around towards the door, facing a man you didn't recognize. "Captain Rogers - " he called out. "Captain Hydra," he corrected himself.

Steven raised his eyebrows, his grip on your hands tightening as he noticed the man let himself in without asking permission. "Yes?"

The random individual introduced himself as the evening's host and started to talk about the outstanding Captain Hydra's accomplishments. _You doubted Steven even cared if his annoyed expression was any indication._

As the man spoke, you noticed that his gaze was focused on you and your décolleté, not on the person he was praising. Steven's gaze turned unreadable. The unwanted guest stopped his ramblings after a while, excusing himself as he left the room.

You let out a breath you didn't know you were holding. "That was awkward," you commented.

Steven chuckled with an edge, letting go of your hands. "I have to go check if that man is who he says he is," he told you quickly. "Wait here, little one."

* * *

Steven's heavy footsteps touched the ground of the Tower's interrogation rooms. He opened the cell which held the man who had disturbed you and admired the view of what just a few minutes before he ordered James to produce. The luckless evening's host was hanging upside down, crying and begging for his life as a gag muffled his voice.

"Quit your whining," Steven warned the prisoner as he crouched down next to the man. "Or you won't be hanging upside down _alive_." The individual immediately stopped, the Captain's icy tone sending shivers down his spine. 

"Now," Steven began, inhaling sharply. "Care to tell me what you were doing in the private hallway, bothering my guest and me?"

The guy's eyes widened. "I just wanted to see if she was real!" He sputtered as Steven narrowed his eyes at him. "I just wanted to see if it's true that we have a guest from the other Earth! It's extraordinary, Mister Rogers! You have to know that!"

The Captain tilted his head. "Do you think that's an excuse for ogling her breasts?" He sneered as a hand flew to the guest's neck. "You should have come up with a better excuse, _evening's host_." The individual resumed begging as Steven took out a Colt M1911A1 from his jacket. "I haven't used this in a while," he mused as he admired the vintage pistol. "And unfortunately for you, you got me in a bad mood." 

Steven knew James already found out everything there was to know about the unwanted guest, and he didn't have any use for him anymore.

* * *

Steven's absence was starting to become suspicious. You checked your watch as you paced around the dressing room, growing anxious as time went by. When you were alone, intrusive thoughts had a habit of creeping in.

_Were you making a mistake with Steven? Were you experiencing somewhat of a Stockholm syndrome? Or were you thinking about Steven as you did about Steve?_

You were about to exit the room when he finally came back. 

"I apologize for the delay, little one," he told you as he closed the door behind him. "I had to go check in with James to see what that was about."

You gulped, trying to shoo the intrusive thoughts away. Steven grasped your hips, pulling your body to his. Your brows furrowed as you noticed a little drop of blood on his jaw, your fingers ghosting over it.

"It's nothing," he smiled as he noticed your worried, doubtful expression. "I simply scratched my face." You tilted your head as you looked at him in the eyes. His gaze was nebulous. _Something was off_. 

"Hmm," you mumbled. "Everything okay with that man?"

He shrugged. "He was just passing by, and he got a bit too excited," Steven explained. "You don't need to concern yourself about that, little one."

You eyed him warily, caressing his jawline. "Now," he began firmly, his gaze dipping to your lips. "Shall we go enjoy our evening?"

You nodded. But as you linked arms with Steven, you started to yawn, your feet moving slowly. He turned towards you, brows furrowing in concern. You tightened your hold on his arm.

_No, no, no. It shouldn't be happening. You couldn't go to sleep now. You had spent less than 12 hours on the Counter-Earth, not 24!_

_Wanda had told you that you had 24 hours each_...

One of his hands covered yours, while the other touched your forehead. "What's going on, little one? You look like you are about to go to sleep."

You gave him a tight-lipped smile, struggling to keep your eyes open. "I guess..." you mumbled. "Wanda said -" you yawned and closed your eyes. "She said..."

Steven ran a knuckle down your cheek, urging you to speak up about what Wanda said. You nodded off for a few seconds and then jerked awake.

You squinted, trying to focus on his face. He clenched his jaw as his hands moved to your hips, tightening their hold. "What just happened, little one?" He questioned.

You swallowed slowly. "It's something about travelling between Earths..." you replied carefully, and _vaguely_. More or less. "My friend Wanda told me there could be side effects."

He narrowed his eyes for a few seconds but then nodded. "I get it," he chewed on. "You are the first person from your Earth to spend a copious amount of time on ours. And you are not enhanced," he explained. "I suspected something similar could have happened."

_And this why Steven had prepared a contingency plan. But you wouldn't know about it unless the time comes._

"I think I'll be okay," you said softly. "Now we can go and enjoy our evening, Steven."

He smirked softly. "Yes," he offered. "Yes, we can go, little one."


	12. Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back on your Earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: fingering

Faint blue shades painted the sky as you woke up the morning after. You were back on your Earth after the night at the Counter-Earth's gala and the steamy hours that had followed it. 

You blinked, turning your head to your left. Steve was sleeping soundly on his stomach, his bare upper body on display. 

Your brows furrowed. While Wanda had told you this was the only way to be with both in peace, you still had your doubts. 

_A spell, which was bound to the Reality Stone, helping you live between two realities..._

You pouted and clasped your hands over your head. 

_Would you like it if either of them would do the same with another version of you? Probably not, but you wanted to believe that you could make them understand why choosing was not an option._

"I can hear you thinking," Steve rumbled as he stretched. "Sweetheart, it's Sunday. Go back to sleep."

You exhaled softly and then turned with your back on him, pretending to sleep. After a few minutes, Steve wordlessly got up and went to shower. As you heard him turning the faucet on, you got up yourself and began to wander around the room.

The first thing you were curious about was his private sketchbook. You snorted softly to yourself - _priorities_. Steven had told you about there being sensual drawings of you, and you couldn't help but snoop around to see if it was real.

And just as you suspected, he kept it in the top drawer of his work desk. You roamed your hands over the cover of the leather-bound diary before opening it slowly.

You stared in wonder as you admired the beauty of the first sketch. Steve had drawn you in the same position as the Italian artist Sandro Botticelli had painted the famous Renaissance painting The Birth of Venus. 

_Was this how Steve saw you?_

You turned the page and brought your hands over your mouth. _This one was for sure different_. He had painted you with ropes tied up around your body, with an emphasis on your breasts. 

_Steven had told you the truth._

"Am I a good sketcher?"

You unconsciously closed the sketchbook in a hurry and squeaked. "Steve!"

He smiled softly. "Well, am I?" He repeated.

You nodded and bit your lip, trying not to ogle at the little towel around his waist. Though you couldn't help but think that the drawings were from before - _before_ Steve had seen you naked. 

_How did he know about such details of your body?_

"Steve..." you murmured, "how did you know about my hidden birthmark and the acne scars?"

His eyes twinkled. "You know how observant I am," he shrugged. "And I know you liked to swim at night in the Compound's lap pool when you thought nobody was there."

"I thought -" you huffed. "I thought nobody knew. I've never heard -"

Steve swiftly closed the distance between your bodies. "I knew _everything_ that was going on with you," he rumbled as a hand cupped your cheek, while the other rested on your hip. "I've always looked out for you and you know that."

Your mouth twisted. "Yes - and I've always been like a sister to you," you reminded him. "You have always made sure to let me know about it."

He clenched his jaw as he stared down at you. "That doesn't mean I don't have eyes."

You raised an eyebrow at his choice of words. "Oh?" You tilted your head. "What would Peggy Carter think of that?"

His eyes narrowed. "Don't push me, Sweetheart," he warned you, his tone somewhere between severe and playful.

You swallowed slowly, bringing your hands to his chest. "Just tell me _why_ ," you breathed. "Steve, be honest with me."

His mouth parted slightly. "I -" he licked his lips as you impatiently tapped your fingers on his chest. "I'm not good at relationships," he told you. "I feel the need to be with you and care for you. That much, I know."

You sighed and squeezed your eyes shut for a few moments. "That's..." you trailed off, "nice to know."

_But you suspected that Steve's feelings and emotions would always be an enigma to you._

A small smile dangled on the corner of his lips as he let the towel fall to the ground. He grasped your chin and tilted it up. 

Your lips parted slightly. There was it again - that _intensity_ , something that wasn't there before Steven had taken you from your Earth.

Your gaze flickered from his eyes to his lips, then from his lips back to his eyes. He leaned forward and kissed you slowly as you removed your cotton nightie.

Steve cupped your ass as a low growl left his lips. "Nothing under it?" He muttered as he grabbed your jaw. "The last time I have seen someone doing this," he brushed his lips against yours, "I was on tour, doing the USO shows." He dipped his free hand between your legs, running his knuckles over your clit as you shivered. "Of course, back then, I was inexperienced and awkward." He thrust a finger inside your pussy, curling it against your walls. 

"Fuck, - Steve!" You shook in his arms, and he added a second finger, touching your sweet spot. 

"Come for me, Sweetheart," he purred as he ran circles on your clit with his thumb. "Come on my fingers," and that you did, arching your back and pulsing around his digits.

Struggling to catch your breath, you pressed your moist forehead against his chest as you smothered his hand between your thighs, not ready to let it go.

You felt wanton, giving in like that to two different versions of the same person. _Was it about taking back control, surrender to your feelings or both?_

Steve caressed your head as you panted over his bare skin, holding your body to his. He knew what you wanted to hear from him, yet he still couldn't give it to you. Too many contrasting thoughts ran through his head, and he felt like a piece of the puzzle was missing. _But which one?_

Later that morning, after releasing an ample amount of endorphins, you decided to visit the Compound's library as you had to catch up on the latest news concerning your information specialist job. 

You took a detour through the garden, but just as you were about to reach your destination back entrance, someone grabbed you from behind. Before you could scream out for help, a gleaming, silver hand muffled your shriek. "I'm truly sorry Doll."

* * *

**New York Public Library**

**Somewhere in Brooklyn**

**Three years ago**

"Can I help you?" 

Your fingers immediately stopped ghosting over the covers you had been looking at for the past half hour. You turned around and towards the source of the voice, spotting a statuesque woman with dark hair and blue eyes.

"Oh!" You exclaimed. "Uhm..." You couldn't help but pause. "Not really."

The lady raised an eyebrow, an amused smile surfacing on her lips. "Are you sure?" She questioned. "Something specific, maybe?"

You bit your lower lip. "Well..." you began. "This is going to sound cliche, but I'd be interested in stories similar to the one of Hades and Persephone."

She grinned. "Nothing cliche about those two, trust me!" You raised your eyebrows at her excited conspiratorial tone. She paused for a few moments, seemingly lost in thought. "I assume you are familiar with the story of Helen, Menelaus and Paris."

You nodded at her words. "One of the most famous stories in the Myth genre."

She mimicked your nod. "There are a lot of versions of that story, but only one is real," she revealed, "and you can't find it in a book available to the public."

"Oh," you narrowed your eyes at her. "Really?"

She smiled mischievously. "There are a lot of books hidden from the public eye," she told you. "I can lend it to you - if you promise to return it in time."

"Of course," you crossed your arms over your chest. "What is the book about?"

"About what you can't find in the Greek poem the Iliad," she disclosed. "And what Helen did to have them both for herself."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think is going on! :)
> 
> Also, let me know if you wish to see something (scene/trope, etc) in the story. I can't promise it'd fit the narrative but I'm curious. 😉


	13. Neither Here nor There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somewhere else...

When you woke up you didn't open your eyes right away, feeling vertiginous. You slowly inhaled and exhaled, remembering the feeling of a metal arm over your mouth and the pinch in your neck. You could only assume that Bucky knew about what you and Wanda had done. How you didn't know, but you were confident that he knew. _And you had no doubt he had told Steve about it_.

Once you felt better and opened your eyes though, you couldn't help but stare at your surroundings in wonder. You were in a neoclassical, spacious bedroom, lying on its elegant, king-sized bed. Hues of cream, beige, ivory and white decorated the space around you along with the woody colour of the floors and panels. But what truly delighted you, despite the uncertainty of the situation, were the balcony doors: _fresh air and a possible escape route_.

You got out of bed, and your feet touched the warm, hardwood flooring. _It was a good feeling_. You walked at a snail's pace, trying not to make a sound. 

You went out on the balcony and put your palm flat on its marble railing, feeling the light breeze ghosting over your face as you admired the view. Acres of green encircled you as you looked over a beautiful, vast luscious garden that resembled Alice in Wonderland's Queen of Hearts', a large swimming pool, and extensive outbuildings. 

You had no longer doubts about where you were. Somehow, you had ended up in a luxurious Château.

"I hope you are enjoying the view doll," a gruff voice cut through the air.

You winced and turned towards the source of the voice, anchoring your attention on Bucky. He stood a few feet away with his arms crossed, an amused smile surfacing on the corner of his lips. He had his full combat gear on as if he was ready to depart for a mission.

"Where am I?" You breathed. "How long was I out?"

"You are in a manor house," he answered as he stared fixedly at you, "and you've been out for hours."

You bit your lip. "Why am I here?"

"You're good," he chuckled to himself, "I've always told Steve that you could be a smart minx deep down."

You swallowed slowly. "Bucky — I think there's been a misunderstanding."

He narrowed his eyes at you. "You know what you did," he rasped, "and I think you know that Steve feels quite betrayed."

You took a step back. "I haven't done anything to Steve," you whispered, "Please just explain to me what I'm doing here."

He tsked. "Lying about what you and Wanda did isn't gonna do you any good doll," he warned as he took a step towards you, "Just admit it."

Heat gushed to your face. "You don't understand Bucky," you told him shakily, "I wanted peace between the two Earths." 

He smirked. "Did you though?" He challenged you. "Because they seem to think otherwise."

_They._

You gulped. "What do you mean _they_?" 

He raised his eyebrows. "I think you know what I mean doll."

Oh, _God._

You sprinted, trying to make a run for it but you didn't get far as Bucky grabbed you from behind and blocked your movements by caging you with his arms. Your heart slammed against your ribs as you felt the metal pressing against your chest. "Bucky — please," you whined, "I can explain everything!"

"There's no need to worry doll," he told you, "or at least, it's not me you have to worry about," he gruffed, taking a blindfold out of his pocket. "Now be a good girl and let me cover your eyes."

* * *

Droplets of sweat covered your forehead as Bucky lead you somewhere else. 

How much did they know? _How mad were they?_ You didn't think they were going to hurt you, but you imagined that they felt deceived and probably cheated on. 

Guilt worried your gut once again. Is that what you had indeed done - _betraying, deceiving, and cheating?_

Your vision blurred, the fabric of the blindfold damping. 

_No!_

Despite the deception, what you had done with Wanda had been because of your genuine feelings. 

_But would Steve and Steven understand that?_

* * *

The room Bucky led you into was eerily quiet. He wordlessly walked away, leaving you alone with your fear and doubts, and you couldn't help but want to take the blindfold off. However, Steve's low and rough voice stopped you. "Leave that on, Sweetheart," he ordered sharply. "Take a few steps and come closer."

Your mouth went dry at the scowling edge of his voice. "Steve, please," you begged, "let me explain."

"Not a word," he chastised as your hair stood on end, "not unless I tell you to speak up."

You shivered as you complied, approaching where you assumed Steve was positioned. You halted your movements as you felt him moving. His hands clutched your hips, and then his hot breath fanned across your neck and ear. "What have you done, Sweetheart?" He rumbled. "Tell me the truth. You know that I _always_ know when you lie to me."

A little hiccup left your lips. "Steve," you whimpered as he cupped your cheek. The gesture was tender, but you could feel the displeasure radiating off of him. "I did it because there was no other option for me."

Steve sighed and then clasped your jaw. "Is that so?"

Before you could reply, you felt a pair of lips brushing your ear. "There's no need for the blindfold, isn't there?" Steven husked as you shivered. _He's here too._ "I think my little one deserves to see us, doesn't she Steve?"

* * *

**New Avengers Facility**

**Three years ago**

"Is that the mythology book the mysterious librarian loaned to you?" Steve asked, smiling softly as his eyes wandered from your face to the book.

"It is," you confirmed. "This version of the story of Helen, Menelaus, and Paris is quite interesting."

His eyes twinkled. "Is it supposed to be the real story?"

"Indeed," you nodded. "It seems that Helen loved them both equally," you mused, "and rumour has it that an unnamed God or Goddess granted her wish to be with both,".

Steve looked both amused and interested as he listened to your musing. He had always found your interest in mythology fascinating. 

"Helen herself was a demigoddess who apparently could turn into a swan, and she supposedly saved Paris during the Trojan War," you continued. "Which means he didn't die there as the legends say."

Steve hummed. "Something tells me you truly liked this version of the story."

You smiled softly at him. "Yes, I did indeed."

* * *

**New York City**

**1948**

**Past timeline, some time ago**

Steve's fingers ghosted over the painting that had been anonymously sent to him, tracing what he assumed were your features and his. You looked delightful, wearing a delicate pink chiffon maxi dress with long sleeves. You looked somewhat older too, and so did he, if the white streaks in his hair were any indication. He wondered why there were _two_ of him, one on your right and one on your left. The only difference was that one version of himself wore a black and red suit, while the other wore the one with the classic dark blue and red. 

You and him like that — _it had to mean something_ , Steve thought. 

S.H.I.E.L.D. analysts from this time had told him that the painting was authentic, but they hadn't been able to identify when and where it had been painted.

"Captain."

Steve's brows furrowed as his head snapped towards the source of the voice, not expecting a guest — especially not someone from the future.

_What was Stephen Strange doing here?_

He gaped at the wizard, but then quickly composed himself. "Doctor Strange," Steve acknowledged sternly.

The sorcerer eyed him carefully. "Captain Rogers," he began. "I believe you and I should talk."

"What's going on?" Steve asked quickly. "Has something happened in the present timeline?"

Strange took a step towards the Captain. "Nothing has happened," he began, "but you should keep an eye on your friend from the painting."

Steve abruptly stood up from his seat. "What?" He questioned as he took a step towards the wizard. "What the hell is going on?!"

_Were you in any danger?!_

Strange inhaled sharply. "She's not in any danger," he replied to Steve as if he could hear his thoughts, "though I believe that her spirit of inquiry, while useful, could put her at risk."

Steve frowned. "What do you know, Doctor?"

Doctor Strange pressed his lips together. "I know that she will play an important part in the future balance of things," he revealed, "and that she has to be protected."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve, the Reader and Steven together once again. 😈
> 
> Let me know what you think is going on! :)


	14. Steve and Steven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Between two flames.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: threesome

"Steven?" You breathed as he was taking the blindfold off. 

Steve's chest rumbled at you calling out for his Hydra counterpart. _He truly had to have better control over his jealousy if they had to come together for you_.

You squinted, adjusting your eyes to the natural light surrounding you. Your lips parted in surprise as you saw both of them in front of you, sitting on a cream coloured couch. Steve was dressed in a pair of classic grey khakis and green plaid shirt, whilst Steven donned a black shirt and black khakis.

"You forced our hand, Little One," Steven began as you looked between them, gulping at his sweetly threatening tone. 

"You shouldn't have gone to Wanda!" Steve scolded as he crossed his arms over his chest.

_Here we go, the Captains and their disappointment._

"Why all the theatrics with Bucky?" You huffed, "Couldn't you just..." you trailed off, "Couldn't you just tell me that you knew what I did? And why bring me here?!" You looked around as you gesticulated, seeing that you were in a cosy, rustic living room full of light. "Where am I? The City or Country, I mean. Because something tells me that I'm not anywhere near New York City." 

_Unless it suddenly became the French Countryside_. _Or maybe you were in Canada._

The two of them looked at each other and then back to you. "Our current location is not important Sweetheart," Steve spoke first, "What's important is that my counterpart and I find ourselves in agreement on what needs to be done."

Well, _that's new_ , you thought as you watched Steven nodding at Steve's words. "But what's truly going on?" You pressed, "Why are you two suddenly getting along?"

"We are here because of you, Little One," Steven told you. Then, he paused for a few seconds, glancing sideways and towards Steve, then back to you. "You need to be protected," he declared, "but disciplined as well." 

Steve cleared his throat. "What you did with Wanda put the balance between Earths at risk," he said firmly, "and you deceived _me_ — deceived _us_."

You scoffed. "I'm not the deceptive one here," you bit back, "You are both guilty of manipulating me."

It was their turn to scoff back. "Watch out, Little One," Steven snapped as Steve glared at you, "We may have our differences, but we are both looking out for you."

You shook your head and then squeezed your eyes shut for a few moments. "What happened to Wanda and her magic?"

Steve tensed at your question. "You don't know what Wanda did before you went to see her," he answered firmly. "Her magic is powerful but too unstable. It wasn't hard for Doctor Strange to reverse it."

"What do you mean, what did she do before?" You frowned, "What happened? And Doctor Strange is involved too?!"

_As much as you liked to manage information in your daily job, these half-truths were becoming too confusing. You needed the full picture._

"He's involved," Steve confirmed. "Wanda...you don't need to worry about her right now, she'll be okay."

_You doubted Steve would lie about Wanda's well being, but who knew anymore._

"I know you must be confused at the sudden changes Little One," Steven told you, "but I can assure you that soon everything will make sense."

You sighed and started pacing around the living room. "Well," you spoke up, turning towards your Captains once again, "If you aren't going to tell me where we are, I'm going to find out myself."

Steve narrowed his eyes at you. "Don't get any weird ideas, Sweetheart," he warned you as Steven smirked. 

_The Captains had no doubt your stubbornness was going to make you do something reckless. But they were ready for it._ You took a step back as they were slowly getting up, looking like they were prepared to pounce on you. 

"You are playing with fire once again, Little One," Steven grumbled. 

"What are you going to do, Sweetheart?" Steve asked you in a low growl.

You shivered at their tone, but your mind and senses sharpened. _Something within you wanted to get a rise out of them_.

"I really want to know _where_ we are." You had no idea how you were managing to keep your voice steady, but you did it somehow. "Catch me if you can, Captains!"

They couldn't help but stare at you open-mouthed as you ran away from them. _That moxie of yours!_ If you wanted to try and run away from them, then they'd give you just a bit of edge.

* * *

As a child, you had always dreamed of going on an adventure like Alice in Wonderland. What you would have liked to avoid, though, was ending up in a maze just like you were right now.

_Steve and Steven granted you the advantage, but they knew you were trapped from the start._

And it was after a few minutes of running in circles that you heard the distant sound of their boots. 

You paused, breathing heavily, and rested your back against a hedge, eyes darting left and right.

_Did you bite off more than you can chew?_

"You know we are close, Little One," Steven hummed. 

"Come out, Sweetheart," Steve rumbled.

You stiffened at their words. Whilst a part of you was drowning in anxiety, the other was thrilled. 

_Were you so needy for the blond super-soldiers that you enjoyed the thought of two versions of him going after you, no matter your relationship's coercive nature?_

_Maybe deep down, you didn't care about how it all started. Perhaps it had been a small price to pay for_ —

You squeaked as strong hands grabbed your hips while the other pair seized your jaw. "You need to stop running away, Sweetheart," Steve husked, the pad of his fingers digging into your cheeks as Steven kept you still from behind. 

"No more running from us, Little One," Steven whispered darkly in your ear, holding your hands behind your back.

You shivered in their hold, heart beating so fast that you could feel it in your throat. "Together again, eh?" You breathed, "And here I thought the two of you wanted to compete for me."

They both tightened their hold on your flesh at your words. "Is that what you want, Sweetheart?" Steve taunted. Despite the seemingly amused tone, his eyes flashed with jealousy and hurt. 

_You knew that sometimes Steve still felt the rejection from his pre-serum days_.

You swallowed hard, resolve faltering for a moment. But before you could speak up, Steven did. "You are becoming undisciplined, Little One," he grunted, "perhaps it's time for us Captains to show you your place."

You yelped as Steven hauled you up and threw you over his shoulders. "It's time for us to move this elsewhere," Steve intervened, wanting to have the last word. "Let's go."

* * *

It wasn't long before they had you naked and with your wrists tied up over your head. The blindfold was back on, though you knew you were resting on a king-sized bed. 

You gasped as one of the two super-soldiers flipped you around. Big, firm hands mushed your ass cheeks and you squirmed as you felt a broad chest pressing over your back. "You enjoy making me jealous, don't you, Sweetheart?" Steve hissed in your ear, his hands moving over your chest to squeeze your breasts. 

You trembled under him, anxiety and arousal spiking up. "I don't, Steve," you panted, "I don't." 

Steve shook his head at your words and then started to kiss your bare shoulders slowly. "Yes, you do," he muttered, "Yes, you do, Sweetheart."

Steven circled the bed silently. He approached Steve and whispered something in his ear, which made him pause and withdraw his lips from your shoulders. You cursed inwardly at the inability to discern the exchanged words.

Suddenly, one of the two undid the strings holding your wrists together. Muscular, thick arms lifted you and carried you away from the room, wordlessly walking for a couple of minutes. Then, they put you down and stepped away from you.

You waited for a few moments and then removed the blindfold. You gaped, staring with wide eyes and raised eyebrows at the view in front of you. Steven and Steve were waiting for you inside an indoor pool, their herculean bare bodies faintly illuminated by dim lights. You couldn't help but think that they fit in perfectly with the Greek-Roman Revival style of the ambience.

"Get in, Little One," Steven ordered. 

You fidgeted and covered your breasts and privates with your arms and hands, feeling bashful once again. 

"It's just us, Sweetheart," Steve pointed out, remembering how you used to swim alone and at night when you thought nobody was around.

You sighed and approached the swimming pool carefully.

The moment you got into the warm water, their wandering, probing greedy hands positioned you between them. Steven pressed his chest against your back while Steve pushed his torso against your own, their bodies ready to overwhelm you with carnal attention.

Steven kissed your neck fervently and started to rub his cock on your ass while Steve hooked your legs around his waist, slipping his tongue inside your mouth and kissing you hungrily. 

Steven's fingers began to rub your clit while Steve plunged one and then two digits inside your pussy. You trembled and buried your face into Steve's neck as he curled his fingers against your g-spot, drawing circles over it.

Your breath hitched as you orgasmed and Steve parted your floating legs, removing his fingers and pushing his rock-hard cock inside your pussy. You cried out and arched your hips, your ass pressing against Steven's cock. "Fuck, Little One," he breathed roughly as Steve pounded his hips harder. 

Steven kneaded your ass and furiously rubbed his cock between your cheeks, coming hard and fast, cum mixing with the pool's water. Steve kissed you sloppily and moaned into your mouth as he throbbed inside of you, feeling your pussy clenching tightly around his cock.

The moment Steve slipped out of you, Steven impaled you on his cock, making you shudder. He angled your jaw towards him and kissed you hard, his mouth muffling your gasps and moans as he thrust into you from behind.

Steve's fingers reached your clit and began to rub and pinch as he brought his mouth on your nipples, his tongue teasing one and then the other while Steven pulsed inside of you. You came again, blood buzzing in your ears as your heart stuttered.

As you went limp in their arms, lips parting and eyes closing, you missed the conspiratorial look your two Steves' shared as they caught their breath. 

No matter how much they felt in competition, Steve and Steven wanted you to be bound to them for the rest of your lives. And this is why the birth control shot you had utilized didn't contain the usual hormone, but only utterly ineffective normal saline.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! :)


	15. A penny for your thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A peek inside Steve's mind...but not only.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: extremely dubcon spanking

The early morning light peered through the window as Steve woke up sometime around 5 am. He squinted and looked around him, scanning the cosy rustic bedroom. 

Steven had left hours ago as on the Counter-Earth other members of the Avengers wanted an explanation about the activities the two of them were doing and how they'd affect the relationship between the two Earths. 

On your own Earth, however, Steve had already informed Nick Fury and Stephen Strange. _Not that he had told them everything_.

He turned his body towards his left, a small smile dangling on the corner of his lips as he observed you sleeping soundly on your back. He placed a hand just under your breasts, gently stroking your skin. 

Lately, he often wondered if his attraction for you had always been there, buried under layers of brotherly affection. 

After he had seen Peggy during the time heist, he had impulsively decided to go back to her as his old feelings had resurfaced. He had told you that he had tried to make it work and it was true, up to a point. He hadn't said to you that that your face showed up in his daydreams and dreams alike and that Peggy called him out on his thoughts lingering on the present.

But now he had to share your mind, body and soul with his counterpart who also happened to be Captain Hydra. 

Steve absentmindedly narrowed his eyes as his fingers caressed the exposed skin of your tummy.

_Was he truly going to do it, though? Share you with a parallel version of himself from the other Earth for the rest of your lives?_

_No, he was not going to do that. And he had the sneaking suspicion that his duplicate wasn't going to do it either._

He inhaled sharply and then leaned forward, caging you under him. He felt you purring and slowly starting to wake up as you stretched. He wrapped his arms around your upper body and settled between your thighs.

"Steve..." you breathed, feeling the warmth of his body radiating above yours, "What's going on? What time is it?"

"Just after 5 am," he murmured as he nuzzled your neck. "Everything is okay. We're still alone right now."

You hummed at his words. Steve knew you had heard Steven leave the manor house, and he couldn't help but relish in the way you had snuggled up to him while you were half-asleep.

He dipped his hand between your thighs and heard you biting back a small moan as your skin prickled. He pressed his forehead against yours as he began to draw small circles over your clit, watching as your lips parted, soft gasps leaving your lips.

He snapped his hips and thrust into you, feeling your hips arching to meet his. He felt your nipples pebbling against his chest as you shuddered and cried out, clenching around his cock. 

Heated grunts and moans left Steve's lips as he pounded his hips harder and pulsed inside of you. He rested his forehead atop of your collarbone as you roamed your hands over his broad shoulders.

It was just your heavy breaths for a couple of minutes, and then — 

"Do you ever think about a family? Children?"

He felt your heartbeat quickening at his abrupt question. "Why are you asking me that, Steve?"

He lifted his head and cupped your cheeks. "Because I want a family," he mused as he brushed his lips against yours, "and I don't want to waste any more time."

Your brows furrowed. "Okay, but..." you paused for a few moments, "I have never thought about having a family, and I'm not even sure if I want to be a mother."

He brushed his nose against yours. "Not even now that I'm here and I'm yours?"

You wetted your lips. "Have you and Steven had some bizarre talk about the future?"

He clicked his tongue. "I wouldn't call wanting you to have our children 'bizarre'."

You bit your lip. "Steve..." you trailed off, "I don't know. I'm not ready for whatever you two have planned."

He squeezed his eyes shut and sighed. He remembered that you had never talked about having children and a family, and he knew you were going to be stubborn once his intentions were made aware.

_And you still hadn't found out about the tampering of the birth control shot..._

A tight-lipped smile surfaced on his lips. "It's okay, Sweetheart," he lied, his shoulders taut under your touch, "I'm sure we can have this conversation another time."

You were about to reply, but he silenced you by placing a finger against your lips. While his gaze was a fond one, it held a warning too.

* * *

You watched as Steve got out of the bed and into the bathroom for a shower, his muscles relaxing as he seemed to let go of the tension. 

His comments about children and a family caught you off guard as you had never talked about it in such a direct manner. You wondered, however, if he had the same thoughts about wanting a family with Peggy Carter.

_Part of you didn't wonder, though. You knew he must have had those once._

You slowly inhaled and exhaled as you stared fixedly at the ceiling, not noticing Steve stealthily coming back in the bedroom. He cocked his head left, his attentive gaze studying your lost-in-thought expression.

"Is it because there's two of us and you don't want to choose between him and me?" Steve asked you gruffly, interrupting your train of thought, "Is that why you don't want to think about a family and children with me?"

Your eyes widened. _It seemed another time just meant a half-hour later_.

"It's not that Steve," you answered carefully, "It's just...don't get me wrong, I think having a family is wonderful. But I don't know about kids. Not yet, anyway."

His gaze hardened as he stared fixedly at you. "Would you say the same to my counterpart?"

You sighed. "Yes, I would. I would say the same to Steven. I would explain the same things to him too."

He shook his head at your words and then folded his arms over his chest. _He shouldn't give in to jealousy. Now now. Not when he had things under control. Though how long would it last?_

You eyed him anxiously. "Steve, we've been over this already. All three of us," you told him as he strutted towards the bed. "You had me _together_."

"That was a mistake. It will never happen again," Steve retorted as he stopped at the edge of the bed. "And just because I have to work with him to protect you and the future, it doesn't mean I have to like it."

_You wondered what they truly meant about protecting you and the future, though you suspected it had something to do with both Strange and Wanda. Magic had to be involved once again._

You pursed your lips, though imprudent words tumbled out of your mouth before you could stop them. "You seemed to be enjoying yourself quite a lot yesterday."

Steve's eyes flashed with indignation, his jaw clenching as he immediately grabbed your ankles, flipping you on your stomach. "OW!" You gasped in shock as his right hand hit your bare ass, spanking it swiftly and repeatedly. "Steve!" 

He kept spanking your asscheeks with eagerness. "Not a word," he warned you, his left hand holding your hips as his right one kept delivering the blows. "You are going to take the punishment like the insolent young lady you can be!"

You clutched at the bedsheets and bowed your head. Shallow, rapid breaths left your mouth as he brought his strong hand down on your rear again and again. Your heart pounded with anxiety as your ass stung, though you couldn't help the wetness pooling at the junction of your thighs.

Steve suddenly stopped and roamed his hands over your sore cheeks, mushing them as you whimpered. "I think 20 will do for now," he pondered ironically, "though what do we have here?" He dipped a hand between your legs and ran his fingers along your pussy's lips, making you tremble. "Sweetheart, you seem to be quite aroused," he sweetly mocked as you panted. "Do you want me to spank you some more?"

* * *

On the Counter-Earth, Steven was finalizing the preparation for his contingency plan. While it was true that he and Steve had agreed about what needed to be done to keep the balance between Earths, they both knew that they were always going to compete for your affection as they looked after you. But Steven was not going to tolerate that for long, and he was sure that he could protect you without the presence of his parallel. Soon, he was going to disrupt the link between the two Planets and have you all to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! :)


	16. Through the Looking-Glass, and What You Found There

Steven stopped dead in his tracks, his brows bumping together in a scowl as he observed the scene in front of him. Steve was sitting in an armchair next to you as he applied an ointment to heal the bruising he had left on your ass while you were lying face down on the bed, your head buried between your arms to hide the obvious embarrassment of the spanking he had administered.

Steve smirked to himself as he heard Steven inhale sharply. "You're back already, Rogers," he told him, not even lifting his gaze as the skin of your bare ass was his focus, "I thought it was going to take longer."

You snapped your head towards Steven. You bit your lip as he narrowed his eyes at you. The tension in his jaw was so much like Steve's tautness when he was frustrated, irritated, and jealous.

"You weren't supposed to touch her when I'm not around!" Steven growled, advancing towards you as if he was a leopard striding towards its prey. "We had a fucking deal!" 

Steve scoffed and shook his head as he jumped to his feet, leaving your side while you quickly covered yourself up with the sheets. 

A chill ran down your spine as they faced off, angrily staring at each other. Their herculean bodies collided, your heart beating like a trip-hammer as fists flew, droplets of blood staining both of their faces.

"STOP!" You shouted as their movements swiftly turned brutal, haphazardly getting out of bed to put some clothes on. "Steve, Steven — STOP!"

But they didn't listen. They went on and on. Your vision blurred and your body shook as you were standing a few feet away from them, wanting to intervene though it seemed like your feet had taken root in the floor.

And so you _screamed_. The windows shattered, and the Captains abruptly stopped their assault on each other. Their bleeding, bruised faces stared at you in shock. Your eyes were glowing _green_ just as Wanda's shined _red_ when she used her powers.

They both called out your name as they slowly stood up, the brawl of moments before long forgotten as they watched your entire body emanating emerald hue energy. 

Steve and Steven alarmingly glanced at each other and then back to you.

"Sweetheart —" "Little One —"

But this time it was you who didn't listen. Before they could get to you, green matter engulfed your body. And your name roaring in unison was the last thing you heard as the emerald glow took you away from them.

* * *

You were floating and flying, slowly passing through time and space. The bundle of green energy helped your body cross through a Quantum Real Dimension, similar to the one The Avengers had built to travel back in time to retrieve the Infinity Stones.

The hovering lasted a few minutes — or maybe seconds, hours — before your body began to gain speed, ready to crash into whichever place you were directed to. However, instead of crashing, you were able to stabilize your movements and land on your feet. 

The striking familiarity of your surroundings didn't lie — you were in Tony Stark's Manhattan Penthouse, a place which you had visited only once and well after he had lived there with Pepper Potts. You loved looking at its design in architecture magazines, _though why would you land there, of all places?_

You stealthily moved around the room. Based on what you remembered, nothing looked out of place. _Still, appearances often lied, as you knew well already._

"I wasn't expecting any guests today."

_Steve_.

Your eyes widened at the sight of the man coming down the stairs. His black vintage lounging robe looked straight out of a 40s magazine, the short slicked-back hair was grey-blond, and a gossamer white-blond stubble adorned his jawline.

He paused as he reached the end of the staircase, gaping at you. "You are real."

You took a step closer to him. "Did I travel through time? Which year is this?"

He kept staring at you dumbfounded. "It's been so long, but I — I knew you were alive and real. I know you were out there, somewhere." Your brows furrowed at his words. _How long has it been since this Steve had last seen you?_

Before you could question him, he swiftly came up to you. "My God, it's truly you," he marvelled as his gaze assessed your face, his hands ghosting your cheeks. "The rest of the Avengers thought I was crazy to think that you had vanished out of thin air. But you are real, and you are here."

Your lips parted. "Steve..." you trailed off. _What was happening?_ "I'm afraid that I don't understand."

He leaned forward, unfazed by your confusion. "You helped me so much when I was feeling lost," he recalled as he cupped your face, "but then you disappeared, and I slowly lost my way." 

"Steve…" you blinked owlishly, "What are you talking about? What year is this? And why the hell are you in Tony Stark's Penthouse?"

He tilted his head. "It's 2024 of course," he told you as gawked at him, "and this isn't Tony's Penthouse anymore. It hasn't been for a long time."

You took a deep breath. "Something must be wrong," you shook your head, "This can't be 2024 because I'm coming from that year. I was literally with my Steve and Steven from the Counter-Earth."

He narrowed his eyes at your words. "It's prohibited to travel through time and space," he muttered. "The Time Variance Authority locked me up here after I messed up time and space to try and save my friends. They didn't want to punish the good old Captain America too harshly."

You paused. "Explain yourself," you demanded with a sudden surge of coolheadedness, "help me understand, Steve."

He sighed, his hands still holding your face. "I used too many devices to travel through time and space. I tried to save Bucky, Natasha, Tony, and...well, at first I was able to do a lot and keep the peace, but then..."

You nodded at his words. "Then, what happened?"

He smiled sadly. "Too much happened. And all because..." he inhaled sharply, "all because I listened to some other version of myself in 2012,"

_Oh, God_. _The Time Heist._

"You know, I thought the older me was Loki at first. He told me that Bucky was alive and I started looking. I found my friend and helped him. He became an integral part of our team. To defeat Thanos, sacrifices had to be made. And I lost. I lost all my friends, and I couldn't get them back," he recounted as a mirthless smile surfaced on his lips, "We won. We always did. But at what cost?"

You were too stunned to react to his words. He was _your_ Steve but from _another_ timeline. The one you had disrupted and stolen the Infinity Stones from.

"The Steve you met..." you swallowed slowly, "He's my Steve. From my timeline. He and the Avengers travelled to yours because they needed to defeat Thanos. And the only way to do it was to retrieve the Stones from a past timeline."

He frowned. "So I lost my version of yourself because of your Steve?"

You hesitated. _You didn't know what this alternate Steve was capable of_. "What do you mean by that?"

Sorrow gleamed in his eyes. "You disappeared as if someone snapped you out of existence," he told you bitterly as you eyed him bewildered. "This was way before Thanos. But I searched for you. And I remembered you even when nobody did."

_Could it be? Could it be that your Avengers' actions erased your existence in this timeline?_

"I'm sorry, Steve," you told him softly, "I'm sorry that this happened to your timeline. But I want to help you."

His eyes immediately lighten up. "Help me?"

You nodded. "I'll help you get myself from this timeline back to you. I know who to ask for this kind of magical help, and I know that my friend will help you."

His eyes darkened. "Why would you go through all that trouble if you're already here?"

_Uh-Oh_.

"This isn't my timeline," you explained, keeping your voice as steady as possible while you took a small step back, "I have people to get back to. My life and my work."

His eyes flashed with outrage. "I won't let you go back to the one who made you disappear from my life!" He snarled as you were ready to bolt, inconspicuously trying to summon the green energy which helped you get here, _hoping that Steve and Steven would realize what happened to you_ , "You are not going anywhere, Honey. I won't allow it!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seems our Reader attracts Steve in every dimension...😮 Steven and Steve will not be pleased.
> 
> Let me know what you think is going on! :)


	17. Down the Rabbit Hole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: dubcon fingering

Summoning the emerald energy, your feet thundered as you escaped your assailant, flashes of Steve and Steve arguing back and forth at the Château flashing behind your eyelids. You were able to connect with your timeline for a brief moment, but you didn't think your Captains even noticed, too busy being at each other's throats.

_Had Wanda's powers done something to you, or was there something else?_

"Stop running away from me!" Steve shouted as he chased after you. "Come back here, Honey!"

And it took him less than a minute to catch up, grabbing you from behind in a chokehold as you yelped. "I told you that you aren't going anywhere," he hissed in your ear, lips brushing against it, "I'm not letting you go. I'm not losing you again! Do you understand me?!"

You wriggled in his hold, his hot breath fanning over your ear and neck. "Steve, you need the version of myself from here, _not_ me!" You reasoned, heart beating like a trip-hammer as his grip over your neck and chest tightened. "I already have a Steve in my timeline!" _Well, two, but he didn't need to be reminded of it_.

He tsked. "The Steve who tricked me? He ruined my timeline!" He huffed, a loose grey-blond strand tickling your forehead. "It's only fair that I take his Sweetheart in return."

"No! Steve, please —" You tried to shake your head caged between his muscular arms. "Let me get you back myself from this timeline to you!"

He abruptly grabbed your jaw and angled it towards his face, the pad of his fingers digging into your cheeks as you squirmed. "I said, no!" He snarled, staring angrily at you. "I'm never letting you go again now that I found you."

Before you could reply, he cupped your mouth and nose, letting you inhale something which immediately rendered you unconscious.

* * *

You woke up with a dry mouth and a throbbing headache as though you had spent the night drinking and were now paying the price, but you knew that not to be the case. If the beige silk robe you had on was any indication, it meant Steve changed you out of your previous clothes.

Screwing up your eyes, you tried to focus on your surroundings, dizziness overpowering you the moment you tried to move.

"Take it easy," Steve's rumbling tone reverberated around you, "I may have let you inhale too much sedative."

You sighed, not bothering to raise your head from the pillow under it. "You all seem to have a penchant for knocking me out with drugs," you muttered, more to yourself than him. "Why the hell did you take my clothes off?"

He scoffed. "They smelled of your Steve and his seed."

Your eyes shot open. This time you moved quickly despite the lightheadedness, sitting up with your back against the headboard. "What?!"

Steve's eyes flashed with annoyance as his hands went over his hips. "Have you two been fornicating a lot?" He inquired nonchalantly.

You gaped at him. "Why are you asking me that?!"

He inhaled sharply. "We'll get back to that," he told you dismissively. "Now, why don't you tell me why you lied about your Steve? There isn't just _one_ of me in your timeline. There's _another_ one too."

You were still staring at him open-mouthed. _You something needed to break the ice._ "First you ask me about sex and then about another Steve? Smooth."

His eyes narrowed. "Don't get smart with me," he warned you as he circled the bed you were sitting on in the middle of the room. "Answer truthfully, Honey. I don't tolerate people lying to me."

You gulped as his tone changed, the darker edge of it creeping in. _You had the feeling this version of Steve had to be indulged more than yours._ "Do you have a Counter-Earth in this timeline too?"

He stared fixedly at you. "Yes, we do. But the communication between our two Earths was interrupted a long time ago."

You pressed your lips together. "I understand," you told Steve after a pregnant pause.

"Good," he replied gruffly and then extended his hands. "Now get up, I need to get you ready."

Your brows furrowed, nerves humming with anxiety as you looked from his face to his hands and then back to his face. "Ready for what?"

He stared down at you, eyes flashing with veiled amusement. "I want you to have a bath and clean yourself up before having dinner."

_Just a bath. A bath and then dinner while you figured how to get out of this timeline. You could do it._

"Okay," you got up, holding his piercing gaze. "Lead the way, Steve."

* * *

The freestanding bathtub stood at the centre of a modern and sleek bathroom worthy of the Penthouse you were trapped in. Goosebumps formed over your skin as you observed the breathtaking full frontal view of Manhattan, which could be seen from the large windows. 

"Go on," Steve rumbled, pausing at the threshold, "remove your clothes and get into the tub."

You sighed. "Can I have some time alone before dinner?"

He shook his head. "No, you can't," he grunted and walked towards you. "Now shed your robe and undergarments, or I'll strip you naked myself."

You wrapped your arms around yourself in a gesture of protection. The sudden urge to flee this timeline and this mysterious version of your Steve got stronger, though something told you that there was more to this reality and this Steve.

Standing in front of the freestanding bathtub and the large glass window, you turned away from him and began to undress — not that you had much on since he did half of the job already.

You dipped a leg inside the warm water and then carefully got in while Steve removed his vintage robe, revealing a white tank top and a pair of grey-green khakis underneath.

Anchoring your attention on him, you swallowed hard as he unbuckled his chestnut belt, letting it fall to the marble floor. He removed his boots as he held your gaze, then picked up a bath sponge and crouched down next to the tub.

Your heart hammered in your chest as he leaned forward and started to scrub off your shoulders skin, making you hiss, your body lurching inside the water. "That green power of yours," Steve began, unfazed by your noises and movements, "it comes from the Time Stone. You know that, right?" He moved the sponge over your breasts as you shivered. 

_You did have the feeling it had to do with the Stones._

He licked his lips as he roamed the loofah over your stomach and then down south. "Steve..." you trailed off. "Again, why keep me here like this if I can bring you back your version of myself?"

His eyes darkened. "I already told you no!" He snapped as he brought the sponge just above your pelvis. "Now open those legs of yours and let me clean you up." His hands grabbed the flesh of your thighs, forcing your legs open. 

You squeaked as he dragged the bath sponge over your pussy, nudging your clit with it. "Past sins have to be washed away," he rumbled as you shivered. "And those include my versions from your timeline."

He scrubbed the inside of your thighs as you quivered, swirling the sponge over your pussy. "I can smell your arousal," he tsked as warmth spread all over your face and neck. 

He abruptly threw away the loofah, seized the nape of your neck with one hand to keep you from squirming, and then dipped his free hand inside the water. He cupped your pussy and rubbed your clit with the pad of his fingers as you cried out and arched your hips, the water rippling around your body. 

He slipped a finger inside your sex, and you tensed and shuddered, wantonly moaning his name as you came. "That's it, Sweetheart. As tight as I expected you to be," he mused, embarrassment washing over you while you drowned in pleasure.

* * *

After Steve had dried you up with a towel, he brought you to a sleek and modern bedroom, different than the one you woke up in. You immediately caught sight of a floral sequined printed silk-chiffon gown positioned over the bed. 

Taking a few steps closer, you began to roam your hands over its fabric. And as you did, recognition slowly dawned upon you, hands going over your mouth to suppress a gasp.

"I was wondering how much time it was going to take for you to realise who I am," he muttered. "That dress is the only thing I have left of you."

You closed your eyes and gulped over the sudden knot in your throat. "So I was right at the beginning," you whispered hoarsely. "It's you. You are _my_ Steve. And this _isn't_ 2024." 

Despite wanting to appear stone-faced, the sliver of emotion in those cold eyes betrayed him. "You are ten years in the future," he told you soberly. "Sometimes I can't tell what's real and what's not," Steve shrugged. "It's been a long time, Sweetheart."

Your hands trembled as you took a step towards him. "What happened here, Steve? Tell me the truth."

His jaw clenched. "Steven took you away from me."

_It always came down to Steven._

"What happened?" You repeated. "And why are you alone here, like this?"

He swallowed hard. "The Counter-Earth was able to sever all contacts with our Earth. Before that, my counterpart made sure you no longer had any love for me."

Your eyes widened. _Had Steven really done that to have you all for himself?_

"I told you the truth about the Time Variance Authority. Only — I tried everything to get to _you_. They weren't happy. But Fury convinced them to grant me some leniency."

Your stomach started spinning like a small fishing boat on high seas, knees slowly giving up. Steve caught you, cooing as he held your body to himself. 

"You are here now though," he murmured as his chin rested over the crown of your head. "I'm never letting you go, Sweetheart."

You hiccuped as your weight rested on his upper body. _What could you say to him? Everything and nothing._ You hoped you would go back to your timeline soon enough and prevent all of that from happening.

After a few moments, you heard Wanda's voice in your head, calling out your name. " _That's just one of the possible timelines, and it's not your reality. Use the powers I gave you and come back to us, please_."

Your hands gripped onto Steve's shirt as you let out a whimper. For the first time since it all began, you were retreating inward, contemplating the possibility of yielding to fate despite Wanda's words. _Maybe that's how things should go..._

All of a sudden, Steve went still as a stream of cinnabar red energy prevented him from moving. 

_Wanda._

Then, the familiar stomping of a pair of boots.

"Step away from him, Little One," Steven ordered. "We're going home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! :) 
> 
> Do you think future Steve is telling the truth about himself and Steven? 🧐


	18. Some prayers find an answer, some prayers never know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some answers and a look inside Steven's mind...

As you heard Steven's commanding voice, you took a step back and away from future Steve, leaving him stuck and trapped between the waves of crimson energy.

Steven's hands swiftly seized your arms from behind as you glanced over your shoulder. "Little One," he whispered, letting his breath tickle your ear as you shivered in his clutch, "whatever that man told you — this _isn't_ real. Your Wanda is right. We're not in _our_ timeline."

You swallowed slowly, wrapping your arms around yourself. "So it's true that I somehow time travelled to a future timeline." Turning around slightly, your questioning gaze found his unwavering one. "But it also means that what that version of Steve is saying is true. He's trapped in here _because_ of _you_. Because of _you_ and _me_."

He grunted disapprovingly. "You don't know _any_ of that!" Steven snapped. "Our future is _not_ written by anyone, let alone yet another version of myself."

Your eyes narrowed. "Doctor Strange was able to look into all possible futures," you told him firmly. "And something tells me that Wanda can too."

He shook his head and then moved in front of you. "They can't decide our future for us," he rumbled, cradling your face between his hands. "Little One..."

Steven leaned forward, running a knuckle down your cheek as his eyes flashed with uncharacteristic unease. After a few seconds, his gaze hardened. "We should go back. Steve is waiting for you at the Château," he muttered as your lips parted in wonder, "and he has brought a guest."

* * *

You returned to your timeline through an Interdimensional Portal that could breach both space and time. And as you didn't see Wanda anywhere, you assumed that she had connected with you from a place far away from where you were currently located. 

An anxious Steve was rubbing at his face and tapping his feet as he listened to Doctor Strange speaking. When he realized you were back, he called out your name and strode towards you.

"Sweetheart," Steve huffed as he placed his hands over your arms, drawing your body to his. "Where did you go?" He asked and then kissed your forehead. He glared at Steven, who was looking at him with narrowed eyes, a hand still splayed over your lower back.

"The future," you answered Steve as he eyed you suspiciously, looking from you to Steven and then back to you. "I've been to the future — or a version of it."

Steve inhaled sharply. "And what did you see there?"

Before you could reply, Doctor Strange cleared his throat. "If I may," he interjected as he angled his body towards you. "I need to speak to her."

The Captains reluctantly loosened their hold, allowing you to move around the cosy, rustic living room you were somewhat familiar with. You approached the Master of the Mystic Arts whose eyes were scrutinizing you.

"I'm all ears, Doctor Strange," you told him as you sat down on the couch, Steve and Steven swiftly taking their place next to you. "I imagine this is about my connection to Wanda Maximoff."

Strange gave you a tight-lipped smile. "That and a lot of other things I will tell you about at the right time," he said, and you cocked a brow in surprise. "First, let me begin by saying that you now possess the partial power of an Infinity Stone. And you don't seem to know how to control it. _Not yet_."

You gulped and leaned forward. "Is it the Time Stone? I know the green hue comes from that one."

He nodded. "Yes, it is precisely the Time Stone. It seems that Miss Maximoff unlocked the power that you are now able to wield."

You glanced sideways, first towards Steve and then Steven. They didn't seem surprised by the Sorcerer's words. _Perhaps he had told them everything while you were trapped in the future timeline._

"Why me?" You asked the Doctor. "I don't understand why she chose me."

"You are a rarity," Strange declared as your brows furrowed. _While you were an unofficial member of the Avengers and a former S.H.I.E.L.D employee, you weren't enhanced and certainly not on Wanda's level._ "Only six of you exist in the Multiverse. Coincidentally, the same number as the existing Infinity Stones."

_So there were five other versions of yourself out of there, though you didn't exist on the Counter-Earth._

You tilted your head to one side. "I imagine 'only six of myself' means something to you, besides it being the same number of the Infinity Stones?"

Strange smirked. "Only six of you in the entire Multiverse? It's extraordinary. People generally have a lot more doppelgangers out there, not excluding your two gentlemen."

Your eyes widened. _Could it be?!_ The Master of the Mystic Arts had knowledge regarding everything or almost. And you didn't doubt the connection he made with the Infinity Stones was of importance.

_You couldn't help but wonder how the other versions of yourself were..._

After a few moments of dumbfoundedness, you spoke up. "Doctor Strange...I want to know everything there is to know, please."

His unreadable gaze shifted between Steven and Steve before anchoring on you once again. "Unfortunately, there are some things I truly cannot speak of," he answered truthfully. "But let me tell you that the peculiarity of your status is no laughing matter — not with everything that's lurking out there. However, our Universe is heavily guarded against the threats coming from other cosmos, so you can rest easy for now."

_For now._

Grumpiness overtook Steve and Steven once again as they listened to Stephen Strange telling you about matters they already knew of. They didn't believe there were enough protections against those kinds of threats. _How long until an enemy more powerful than Thanos would threaten this Universe? And with your uniqueness and newfound powers, how long until someone dangerous would go after you?_

* * *

Steven observed you and Steve talking about what happened after you emotionally gave in to your new abilities. You were telling his counterpart about how a 'silver fox' version of himself tried to coax you to stay with him in the future timeline, giving you first a specific version of events and then a different one.

_A complication that Steven did not need. Though maybe that future Steve had been too disreputable for you to believe in._

He suddenly heard you murmuring his name, which snapped him out of the rumination.

He smirked and took a step towards you. "Everything okay, Little One?"

You shuffled your feet. "Steve went after Doctor Strange. He wants to know more about the future that I have seen."

 _Of course he does_ , Steven thought.

He watched as you sighed softly, biting your lip as you expected him to say something to you. He placed his hands around your waist and whispered your name. 

"One thing me and Steve will always agree on is your protection, Little One," he said resolutely. "Anything else comes after your well-being."

_Well, after that and his plan to bring you to the Counter-Earth and keep you there once and for all._

A prudent smile surfaced on your lips as you held his penetrating gaze. "I understand."

Steven could tell that you were holding something back — _a few doubts about what you had witnessed in the other timeline, possibly_. Nevertheless, whatever you thought about that was ultimately going to be inconsequential in the sight of the life he would build up for you.

Despite small setbacks, what his Earth's Scarlet Witch and Doctor Strange had predicted was slowly turning out to be true. They had warned him about the possible ripple effects if he decided to cross the line and kidnap someone from Earth-one. _But they also didn't stop him from going after you._ _Just as no one had stopped him when he had decided to let himself get captured by Steve._

Because Captain Hydra knew better. And because Steven Rogers had once been capable of wielding the Stones and making his Counter-Earth a better, prosperous planet.

* * *

**New Avengers Facility**

**2018**

**Two weeks after The Snap and a week before the rescue of Tony Stark**

A soft smile dangled on the corner of your lips as a warm, familiar hand cupped your left cheek. "I had no idea you had come back so early, Steve," you mumbled, the mattress dipping under his weight as he sat next to you. "I thought you were still with the team, searching for Tony and hunting Thanos. Not that I'm complaining, of course. I'm glad you are here."

He hummed at your words and then bent forward. "It's late. Go back to sleep."

You nodded faintly. "Mmm."

His lips brushed your forehead, pressing a light kiss over it. He closed his eyes and lingered on top of it more than he should. Just as it wasn't the right moment two weeks earlier, this wasn't the right time either.

Rising to his feet, Steven took a last look at your face, the Moon casting a dim light over your features. _They had foretold him that he had to be patient, and while he felt restless, he had to be._

Once the heroes from your Earth defeat Thanos, you will be his.


	19. What's the matter with...

Steven and Steve left you alone for quite some time, seemingly busy buzzing around the Château while they scanned for possible threats — or at least, that's what you were told. It did you well, though, as you had time to think about what had happened and come to accept the fact that you were now enhanced with abilities derived from the Time Stone.

_Why would Wanda pick you? Was your destiny inevitably linked with a version of Steve in every reality? And what did it mean for your fate that only six of you existed in the Multiverse?_

Thoughts of Steve from the future timeline couldn't help but trouble your mind as you tried relaxing in the freestanding bathtub, similar to the one he made you bathe in during your stay over there.

_Was that man your Steve from a future timeline that awaits you? Perhaps he had lied about it as he did the first time, telling you that he was the Steve from the Time Heist timeline._

"My Dear — It truly seems like you went full Helen with your Menelaus and Paris!"

You let out a shrill scream as your eyes shot open, the water rippling around your body as you jerked inside the tub. Heart racing inside your chest, you anchored your attention on the woman standing a few feet away from you. "Who the hell are you?!"

She smirked at your question, her blue eyes twinkling with mischievousness. Her wavy white hair was perfectly coiffed in a vintage bob, and she wore a long magenta dress with a purple shawl draped around her upper shoulders. 

"Oh, I think you know!" She chirped. "After all, I was the one recommending you that obscure mythology book!"

Wait — _What?!_

You blinked owlishly. The individual standing in front of you couldn't be the one who once helped you at the New York Public Library — _not unless she suddenly aged by fifty years in just three._

She chuckled at your shocked face. "I looked beautiful when I was younger, right?!"

You narrowed your eyes at her. "You can't have aged this much in a three-year-span."

She tilted her head to one side. "Out of all the crazy things you have seen so far, don't tell me you don't know about sorcery. Because I know you do!"

_She had a point._

"How did you get inside the mansion?" You questioned.

She grinned. "I didn't, my Dear. What you see right now is a projection of my true self," she told you. _Oh._ "By the way, my name is Haggatha Darkness!"

Before you could question her once again, she interrupted you by calling out your name. "I need you to trust my word, so I'm going to get straight to the point," Haggatha declared, her expression turning dour. "Those two Steve of yours, Menelaus and Paris? You _need_ to master your abilities and tame them. Because if you don't, the balance of our Universe will be in danger once again, just as it was when Thanos struck us."

Your brows furrowed. "The 'balance of our Universe'?" You repeated. "Are you with Doctor Strange?"

She tsked. _You still had much to learn about witchcraft and the link between magic and science._

"Your not-so-young boys have a terrible habit of messing up time and space while competing for your affection. And you must put a stop to it before it's too late."

You swallowed slowly. "Has something else happened?"

_You knew what Steve and Steven were capable of, and you had the distinct feeling that her words weren't about past occurrences._

"No," she replied firmly. "But something else _will_."

You sighed. "That's very vague, Haggatha," you commented, "and I still don't know why you are here or what you want from me."

An enigmatic smile surfaced on her lips. "You are quite the suspicious one, aren't you, my dear?" She let out a chuckle as you raised your eyebrows. "Speaking of, how is your contraception prevention doing?"

_What?!_

You gaped at her. "What does my birth control have to do with anything?!" 

_Why did a sorceress want to speak with you about that?_

"Well…" she clicked her tongue. "It's gone."

You frowned. "What do you mean by 'it's gone'?" You asked as you air-quoted, the water rippling around your elbows as you gesticulated. "I do the shots regularly."

She shook her head. "Your two 'gentlemen'," she air-quoted back, "took care of that. Trust me, Hon, what you're taking right now? They aren't hormones."

A heavy feeling settled in your stomach. _Would they do that to you? Part of you already knew the answer to that, but you still had to ask._ "Are you telling me Steve and Steven tampered with it?" Your mouth went dry as you spoke up. "Both of them manipulated it?!"

Her eyes flashed with pity as she nodded. An uncomfortable feeling of heat spread all over your neck and face as you opened and closed your mouth a few times, words struggling to come out.

"I will let you think about what I have just told you," she said as you stayed silent, conflicting emotions sweeping over you. "Just ask Wanda Maximoff how to contact me!"

Her astral form disappeared abruptly, leaving you alone soaking over your thoughts in the lukewarm water.

* * *

It turned out that the Château was located in Canada, more precisely in Quebec. Close to your position, there was the unofficial base of operation for the Sentient World Observation and Response Department, most commonly known as S.W.O.R.D.

After you got dressed, you began to wander around the garden of the manor, which was crawling with former S.H.I.E.L.D employees and New Avengers members. 

You awkwardly hid behind a bush as you spotted Steven and Steve standing meters away from you. Steve was in the Commander Stealth Suit, while Steven donned an all-black version of the Avengers Uniform.

Haggatha's words left a bitter taste in your mouth, but you couldn't find it in you to be as angry at their deception as you should have been. 

_You never thought about having kids. But did Steve and Steven desire you that much? Steve had told you about wanting a family just a few weeks earlier…_

"Little One."

Jolting at Steven's voice, you turned around to face him. Your brows knitted in a frown when observing his appearance. _Something was wrong._

Dark circles were forming under his eyes; his cheeks were hollower, and his lips had a slightly grey tint to them. _What was happening?_

You slowly approached him as he was rooted on the spot. "Steven, what's going on?"

His jaw clenched. "I need to go back to the Counter-Earth, and I need you to come with me."

You tilted your head to one side. "Why?" You asked him as you placed your hands over his chest. "Is something wrong?"

His hands covered yours. "I'm not..." he trailed off, looking down and away from you as he shook his head to himself. "I'm not feeling at the best of my abilities, and I need to do something about it on the Counter-Earth."

_Since when did super-soldiers felt unwell out of the blue?_

"Steven..." Your hands moved to caress his neck. "Tell me what's truly going on."

He swallowed hard. "It's called post-serum sickness," he told you as you paused at his words. _You never heard of such a thing concerning the super-soldier serum version Steve had received. Though you knew about the other flawed varieties..._ "It's an inconvenience that can alter my physical state, and only a few people from my Earth can fix this problem."

As you heard his answer, you remembered the words the other Tony Stark told you about how _you will help Steven keep a strong mental balance_. You needed to know more, but had the distinct feeling you would need to wait until he was feeling better.

"Okay," you conceded. "So you want me to go back with you, and then we'll return here, right?"

Steven didn't answer. His hollow-eyed gaze stared fixedly at you, not a word leaving his lips. You tried to take a step back, but his grip tightened around your wrists.

Then, you heard Steve screaming out your name. "Get away from him, Sweetheart! Steven is not okay — Step away from him right now!"

But you couldn't get out of his hold. "You belong with me, Little One," Steven said as his gaze turned glacial and feral, _just as it was when he first came to your Earth to abduct you and bring you to his planet_. "I'm tired of pretending I can share you with Steve."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think if you feel like it :)


End file.
